Aiden Sule Prequel Trilogy
by obi's girl
Summary: The introduction of my original character, Aiden Sule. Contains Episode I spoilers!
1. Phantom Assasins

**Star Wars:**

**Adventures of Aiden Sule**

**Young Jedi Knights**

**Book 2**

**"Phantom Assassins "**

**By Obi's Girl**

**Prologue:**

**An old Kyren Tamus, grandfather of Aiden Sule, secretly programmed a message cube, directing its descent to the Heart of the New Republic, the doorstep of the Jedi Council. In the message he wrote of his ailing health and his eldest grand daughter, Aiden Sule, a Jedi women with a heart torn between good and evil. He asked that two Jedi come his planet, Ceruse 7, village of Kalika to reteach Aiden the ways of the Jedi. Tamus feared if she doesn't learn the proper lessons, her heart will grow deeper with the Darkness and a great protector will be lost forever. He sealed the cube with an encrypted message to only be opened by Adi Gallia... **

******

**Adi Gallia stood patiently in the training hall of the Jedi temple. In her hand, was a small message cube that could be read only by her. The sender was Kyren Tamus, a Jedi Master on Ceruse 7. She couldn't find out the meaning of the message since Tamus was highly respected Jedi throughout the galaxy. Why would he need her dyer help? She closed her hand again and placed the cube on the table. Adi looked to the wooden door entrance, expecting company. As she predicted, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi responded to her call. The two bowed before her and faced Adi. **

**"What is your request, Master?" Qui-Gon asked. **

**Adi picked up the cube again and showed it to the two Jedi. "I received this three days ago. It seems to be a message cube from Kyren Tamus of Ceruse 7. He needs help." Adi began. **

**"What seems to be problem?" Obi-Wan asked. **

**"Kyren Tamus is a highly respected Jedi Master in that system. Ceruse has been known to have trouble time to time, but I sense there's more to this. I want you two to go there and find out what it is. I have already briefed the Council on this previous engagement, so you have no need to deal with them." Adi paused, "I will traveling myself, but not with you. There is a Peace Talk on Dylithia Prime. I will be going there." Adi said. **

**"Master Gallia, how come it reached you in specific?" Kenobi wondered. **

**"Aiden is my god daughter. Now, by the time I get back I expect this matter to be solved." Adi concluded. **

******

**Early afternoon, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were at the traffic platform. The Deck Officer was talking to a fellow officer, when Jinn and Kenobi approached him. He nodded the officer to leave. "I expect you two are a Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Ceruse 7?" the officer asked. **

**"Yes. We already have clearance to leave our journey was ordered by Adi Gallia of the Jedi Council." Jinn replied. **

**"I know about that stuff. Just get on board. I'll signal when traffic control has clarified your data and it is safe." the Deck Officer replied. **

**Jinn and Kenobi boarded the ship, as the officer pulled a COM link, connecting him to Traffic Control. "Traffic Control, this is Officer Onaka on Platform 26A, West View requesting permission for a shuttle to leave. It's under Adi Gallia of the Jedi Council, her orders to Ceruse 7." Onaka said. **

**"Processing data. Wait momentarily." the controller replied. "Data clarified. Tell our guests to have a wonderful and peaceful journey." **

**Onaka smiled, put the link away and signaled an okay to the shuttle. Kenobi waved back. He had already fired up the ship and was ready to leave. Obi-Wan pulled back the control lever, maneuvering the shuttle into space. **

*****

**Qui-Gon Jinn examined the computer records carefully. He was studying the profile of Aiden Sule, Tamus' granddaughter. According to the picture, Aiden looked like she was about twenty to twenty-five years old, though her birth date told a different story. Born on Ceruse 7 two and a half years after her parents were married. It was thirty cycles later. Kenobi turned to Jinn. "Is that Aiden Sule?" he asked. **

**"Yes. Don't you think she looks a bit young?" Jinn added. **

**"I'd guess about twenty to twenty-three years old." Kenobi hypothesized. **

**"She's thirty-two." Jinn clarified, gazing to his apprentice. He was shocked. It seemed almost impossible a women like that wouldn't look her age. She was very young. **

**"Maybe she works out." Kenobi added, causing his Master to smile. **

******

**A week later, the shuttle craft arrived in the Cerusian System. Ceruse 7 consisted of seven continents, as hinted by its name. Three of the main continents laid on the West Side of the planet and the other four were located in the east. It was a class M planet, habitable for humans. Ceruse had hot forests many rivers, but fewer oceans. A beautiful planet, it's color looked like a clear blue marble. **

**Obi-Wan Kenobi scanned the continents, searching for Kalika. The village of Kalika was home to many-settled Jedi, most of which were starting families. It was like a paradise made specifically for Jedi relaxation. **

**Kenobi turned to his master. "It's there." he said, pointing to a continent lying between the first two continents. **

**"Take us down," Jinn instructed. **

******

**Aiden Sule lay quietly against a tree, cited before a river. The forest was calm, the river was calm, the Force was calm and she was calm. It was perfect serenity. Suddenly, she heard a loud buzzing noise in the distance. Aiden jumped up and raced towards the noise. **

**Kenobi achieved a somewhat perfect landing, but a landing. Jinn and Kenobi stood outside of the shuttle, gazing about. Qui-Gon glanced to his transmitter. The village was a great distance away, further than they expected. "The village is far but I think we can make it." Jinn analyzed. **

**Jinn turned to his apprentice, who seemed to be staring at a moving object in the distance. As the object came closer, it was identified to be a woman. Kenobi started to reach for his saber, but his Master stopped him. The women stopped, once she was close enough. Jinn and Kenobi stared at her as she stared back at them. It was like charades. Finally she talked. "I am Aiden Sule, who are you?" **

**Kenobi looked to his Master in shock. "What luck is that." he joked. **

**Jinn stepped forward a bit. Aiden reached for her sabre. She recognized he was a Jedi Master, but still took the offensive. "I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon of the Republic. This is my Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aiden Sule, your grand father sent a message cube to the Republic a week ago. It was addressed to Master Adi Gallia. She sent us to talk." Jinn explained. **

**Aiden lowered her guard. "Adi Gallia. She's my god mother." she said. **

**She looked to the shuttle briefly, and then back at Jinn and Kenobi. "Come with me." **

******

**The dark haired woman led the two Jedi Knights into the village. The Jedi Master, Jinn removed his hood followed by Kenobi. Aiden kept walking; she didn't want to face them. If she did, they'd know her past. Aiden stopped and faced the two. Qui-Gon Jinn was in his early thirties. Kenobi was no more than a young adult. He almost looked like Aiden's father, Berik Sule with the intelligence of her grandfather. "Aiden, your grandfather summoned us here to help you. He said you needed proper training." Jinn began. **

**"I've lived her my entire life. I'm not about to leave for personal reasons. I'll take you both to see him." Aiden interrupted. The woman turned and walked forward again. **

**Kenobi turned to his Master and commented. "Well, I think our representative is very, shall we, unsociable." **

**"She'll lighten up. Aiden is only looking out for her people. She has to be strong to protect the village from dark Jedi. The grand daughter of Kyren Tamus will turn around." Jinn analyzed. **

**"Kyren Tamus. That name sounds familiar." Kenobi added. **

**"It should. Tamus was one of the original Jedi Council Members on this planet. Tamus stepped down from position once his grand daughter was born. He vowed to teach her of her heritage. Tamus is a very wise man. It would be an honor to meet him." Jinn replied. **

**Kenobi smirked and turned to Aiden. An old man approached Aiden, followed by a younger girl. "Grand father, we need to talk in private." Aiden said, walking to a smaller hut. **

**Tamus turned to the two. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't tell Aiden you were coming. She doesn't accept outlanders in our village even if they are Jedi knights." Tamus replied. **

**"It's all right. It was worth the journey to come here." Jinn said. **

**Tamus turned to the younger girl. "Denai, keep them company while I talk with Aiden." **

**Denai nodded okay as the old man left. She faced the two Jedi knights. Denai smiled. "Have you ever played Bakrock?" she asked. **

**"What's that?" Kenobi wondered. Denai smiled and ran off. Jinn looked at Kenobi as he mumbled, "Kids." **

******

**Kenobi and Jinn waited outside patiently for Aiden and Tamus. Kenobi was more concerned where the girl ran off too. "I sensed the conflicting emotion in Aiden before. I believe there was a reason we were summoned here besides the apparent reason." Jinn analyzed. **

**Kenobi nodded yes as he scanned the terrain again. "Where's that girl?" **

**Suddenly the girl appeared again with a small bag. Kenobi looked at the bag. "Bakrock I presume." **

**The girl smiled yes. "I'll teach you how to play." **

******

**Aiden paced about the room. Much of her emotions lay deep in the dark side. Tamus, the old man leaned against a table for support. He knew Aiden wouldn't approve, but he needed help desperately. Aiden stopped pacing and faced her grandfather. "Why are they here?" Aiden roared. **

**"I sent for them. Aiden, your mind still lays on the dark side even though your heart is good. This village needs total security. One woman can't provide that. They can help you. The duty of a Keeper is to take precautions to protect your neighbors and family. Is that not true?" Tamus explained. **

**Aiden exited the hut, allowing Tamus to sit awhile. A pain in his right side seared. He fell to the ground of the hut, panting. The Jedi confronted the Jedi Knights. She motioned for Denai to leave and she did. Jinn and Kenobi stood their ground. "I will come with you to Coruscant. I realize I require training. My grand father called you here for a reason and that was to help me. He feels I'm still corrupt." she turned back to the hut, then looked at the two. "Let's take a walk." **

******

**Aiden led the Jedi to the ancient Jedi Circle. The Circle was the dwelling of the Jedi Masters before the "holocaust". Statues of the Jedi Master stood in the hall, leading to the circle. Mira Ci, Jaden Chorus, Yareall and Ayden Sun. They were old statues, rusting away from their original appearance. Aiden stopped before the doors leading to the council chamber. She stepped forward as the door opened. Four chairs were set in the middle of the room. Aiden turned back again. **

**"These chambers used to house the Jedi Council. They're empty now. The holocaust brought about by one renegade Jedi who destroyed the council. They all were tortured and killed in this room." Aiden began. "They were taken out one by one. Without the council, this village would cease to exist. Everyone relied on them for help. That ended an era and began a new one. I helped them to rebuild their homes, but I couldn't fix what had happened. What I destroyed." **

**"I don't understand." Kenobi added. **

**"I helped to assassinate the council. I was Raj's right hand, his second in command. I tried to repent for years, offering my help. My cousin had to keep reminding me who I am a Jedi knight. I took the peace away." **

**Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Aiden, you made a mistake. This is very brave of you to admit what you did. You managed to escape the dark side alive and come back to the light. That was a big step." Jinn commented. **

**"I don't think that was even me. It was just an evil spirit taking control. I could never hurt anyone." Aiden cried. **

**"You're a good person, Aiden. You just need to find it in your heart to forgive yourself." Kenobi added. Jinn looked at his young apprentice surprised. **

**"I haven't done that truthfully." she paused, "I promised someone a long time ago to be a magnificent Jedi. I'm not one to break promises." as Aiden smiled. **

******

**Aiden knelt down to in front Denai. Denai was perhaps nineteen and a half years younger than Aiden, but she was tall for her age. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Qui-Gon Jinn and Kenobi stood at the back watching Aiden's interaction with the girl and Tamus. "Do you really have to go?" Denai cried. **

**"As a Jedi knight, it's an obligation to train fully. Some of my power is still undeveloped." she said, looking at Tamus. **

**"I'll miss you." Denai sobbed. She grabbed the Aiden, hugging tightly and let go. Tears poured from the younger girl's eyes. Aiden stood up tall, confronting Tamus. **

**"Your mother would be very proud." Tamus added. "I am." **

**Aiden smiled back. She picked up a small duffel bag and head out, following Jinn and Kenobi. Tamus called after Jinn. "Please take care of her." Tamus cried. **

**Jinn turned back to face Tamus. "You have my word," half smiled and turned to leave. Aiden waved back and left, following the Jedi Knights. **

******

**Aiden Sule sat silently in the shuttle to Coruscant. Kenobi sat in the front piloting the craft, as Jinn took the back seat. Leaving orbit, Aiden peered out the window to take one last look at the planet below. Kenobi turned to Aiden. "Who's the small girl?" he asked. **

**Surprised, Aiden turned towards Kenobi. "My cousin. My grandfather and I raised her." Aiden lied. **

**"You two seemed closer than cousins." Kenobi admitted. **

**"Forget it. Just drop it." Aiden retorted. **

**Jinn leaned forward to Aiden. "Aiden, you better some sleep. It's going to be long trip back to Coruscant." Jinn suggested. Aiden stood up and left the cockpit, as Jinn leaned forward to Kenobi. "Obi-Wan, you shouldn't badger Aiden like that." **

**"She'll be with us for awhile. Mine as well get to know her." Kenobi replied. **

**"Be mindful, Obi-Wan." Jinn added. **

**"What is this? Dating tips, Master?" Kenobi joked. **

**"Just pilot the shuttle, Obi-Wan." Jinn retorted, as Kenobi adjusted the control panel. **

******

**Nine and a half days later the shuttle arrived on Coruscant. As the shuttle came about, Aiden came from the back and stood behind Kenobi. Jinn turned back to Aiden and gestured for her to take a seat. The Jedi women slid into an empty seat and buckled up. "Sleep well?" Kenobi asked. Aiden glared at him and rolled her eyes. Kenobi half smiled as the shuttle drifted to the surface. **

**The spire of the Jedi temple stood tall above the city. Aiden Sule stepped off the shuttle, standing tall on the platform. Qui-Gon turned to a deck officer. "I need to see the Jedi Council right away. We have a visitor." Jinn said, referring to Aiden. **

**"Yes sir." the officer replied, walking off the deck. **

**"How far to the temple?" Aiden asked. **

**"Not far. This way." Jinn directed. **

**Kenobi bowed down and smiled, "Ladies first." Aiden passed as Jinn shook his head in amazement. **

******

**Aiden and Kenobi watched from the back of the chamber as Master Jinn confronted the council, explaining Aiden's situation. Aiden could have stood up and speak for herself at anytime, but she remained in the back. Mace Windu, a human, black man turned to Yoda. **

**"Yes. Her powers were inherited from her mother's side." Jinn said. **

**Mace looked to the back. He gestured for Aiden to come forward. Aiden left Kenobi's side and went to stand by Jinn. "What is your name?" Windu asked. **

**"Aiden. Aiden Sule." she replied. **

**Yoda jumped up in surprise. Windu sat back comfortably and smiled. Kenobi and Jinn were puzzled by their actions towards Aiden. "Keeper of Peace, welcome to Coruscant." Windu said. **

**"Kyren Tamus, your Grand father is. Ceila Sule, your mother. Strong with the Force they are." Yoda analyzed. **

**Kenobi and Jinn looked to Aiden in surprise and dismay. Keeper of Peace. That title, by far was probably the most honorable title any Jedi master could give a Jedi knight. **

**"Was. My mother's deceased. She died two to three years ago." Aiden corrected them, "How do you know them?" **

**"Kyren Tamus basically put together the first Jedi Council on Ceruse 7. It was rumored that was when the first set of Jedi knights appeared. Once assembled..." Windu said. **

**"He dropped the minute I was born so I could be tested for Jedi potential." Aiden added in, surprising the two head masters. "I know the story; my mother and Tamus didn't talk about anything else." **

**"What of the council itself? Do they still exist?" Windu asked. **

**Aiden looked worriedly to Jinn and Kenobi. Jinn nodded that she explain what happened. She turned back to Yoda and Windu. "The council no longer exits. They were destroyed by a Dark Jedi, Raj and...I was his right hand for two years. I helped him." She paused, "He tortured all of them and I just stood back and watched. I had no concept I was helping to destroy the village heritage. My mother sensed something bad was about to happen. She rushed to warn me. I battled with Raj to let me go for a price. He cast a spell over Kalika, bounding the village people from touching the Force. By the time I left, my mother was left to confront Raj and lost. He murdered her." Stepping back. **

**She exited the room, leaving Yoda and Windu tenacious. Mace turned to Jinn and Yoda. After Aiden left, Kenobi followed. Master Jinn was left alone to confront the council. "She's strong." Windu added. **

**"Yes. The Dark spot in her heart is decreasing. She's learning to be passionate and loving she is." Yoda said. **

**"Strong and determined." Windu added. **

**"She is to be tested then?" Jinn asked. **

**"No need. Passed, she has. The greatest test, she did. " Yoda replied. **

**"What test?" Jinn asked. **

**"Admitting to her past. Atone for her sins." Windu replied. **

**"She is to be a Jedi?" **

**"Jedi? Yes. No need testing, trained she will." Yoda concluded. Jinn bowed and exited the chamber, as Windu and Yoda looked on. **

******

**Aiden leaned slightly against the temple balcony rail for support. She had never imagined the city would look so extraordinary from a top view. Then again, Aiden had never been in a city before. Everything was so new. The City of Coruscant, the Capital of the Republic had been the center of the universe for so long. Now it would be her home temporarily. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jinn's young apprentice came from the hall to meet Aiden on the balcony. He smiled when he saw her. Kenobi came near, standing by Aiden. **

**"The city is so beautiful from up here." Aiden admitted. **

**"The Jedi Masters don't come up here to admire the view simply to discuss important matters." Obi-Wan **

**said. **

**"Things like this should not be taken for granted. This could be the last view you'll ever have of the city." she added. **

**As Aiden grasped the rail again, serge of energy struck her body. The vision lasted only five minutes. She had a glimpse of a tall dark man standing above the city in black robes, accompanied by a woman. Then it turned to black. Kenobi looked to Aiden concerned. She simply smiled back in return, ungrasping the rail. "I was shocked by the height. I didn't realize the spire rose far above the city." she lied. **

**"It is remarkable." Kenobi smiled, as did Aiden. **

**Master Qui-Gon Jinn stepped onto the balcony with ease. Jinn scanned the area for Kenobi and Aiden. He spotted them on the right side of the balcony and walked over. "Enjoying the view?" Jinn called. **

**"What's the verdict?" Kenobi added, jokingly. **

**"There's no need for Aiden to be tested." he turned to Aiden, "You'll begin your training early afternoon tomorrow." **

**Jinn turned to view the balcony as Aiden smiled and said, "Denai, she's my sister. My grandfather told me to keep her identity secret so Raj or any of his spies wouldn't find out. She's my sister, not my cousin." she paused, "I'm sorry I lied." **

**"You did what was necessary." Jinn said. **

**"Then why doesn't it feel enough?" Aiden added. She glimpsed at the balcony view one last time and head out into the hall, as Jinn and Kenobi followed. **

******

**Elsewhere, the same dark lord and women circle around a balcony. The woman was perhaps in her early twenties and thirties, with long black hair, distinct piercing blue eyes and light brown skin. She was very beautiful humanoid, but dangerous. A variety of weapons hung from her belt, including a lightsaber. The Dark Lord was dressed in a black robe, with a traditional Jedi gown. A black hood covered his face, hidden from the light. A type of breath mask covered his mouth. The Lord's forehead looked like burnt reptilian skin; his eyes were fiery reds. His center pupil was bright yellow. He himself carried a lightsaber. The Lord turned to the women. "You know your mission. At all costs, destroy the remaining Jedi from Ceruse 7. You have your orders, Darth Syren." the Lord commanded in a snake like voice. **

**"Aiden Sule won't know what hit her before its too late. I'll play with her first and make her suffer slowly." Syren replied. **

**"Don't be overconfident, Syren. First comes suffering, then fear, a slow death and then the kill." he slithered. **

**She women bowed her head and exited the balcony. The Lord remained on the walkway viewing the city. **

**Below, the women walked to a narrow craft engraved Headhunter. Syren boarded the ship's ramp. She situated herself in to the pilot seat, flipping on the graphing chart. Syren typed in CERUSE 7 and the planet's coordinates appeared on the screen. The women memorized the coordinates and flipped the computer grid off. Syren called in a DL-12 droid. A pudgy banged up droid appeared from the back. **

**"Yes mistress." the droid replied. **

**"How far is the Jedi Temple from here?" the women asked. **

**"12.5 kilometers to the north west center of the city." DL answered. **

**"Keep the ship here. Remove ship markings. The Hunter should look like it's a normal smuggling craft. That will be all." she concluded. **

**The DL bowed and backed into the engineering section. The women switched on the grid again and examined the coordinates. **

******

**By the time Kenobi awoke, Aiden seemed to be gone. He stood up from the couch and found her beginning a Yoga type exercise. Aiden wore black pants, a white T-shirt and sleek brown pants. A small light saber sat on a table. Kenobi guessed it was hers. Aiden brought her hand up, palm facing Kenobi as she barely saw him at an angle. **

**"Your up?" Aiden said. **

**Kenobi nodded yes. **

**"Come on. We're late for training." she retorted, grabbing her lightsaber. On the way out, she pulled a black vest jacket from the closet as Kenobi followed. **

******

**Qui-Gon Jinn stood calmly in the local gym, waiting for Aiden and Kenobi. He was patient. Jinn turned when he heard footsteps come down the hallway. The bay door swung open and Aiden and Kenobi walked in. **

**"Sorry master for the delay. I overslept." Kenobi apologized. **

**Jinn simply smiled back, relieving Kenobi of worry. He turned to Aiden and noticed a lone lightsaber on her belt. "You have a lightsaber." **

**"Yes. Is that a problem?" Aiden asked. **

**"No." Jinn suddenly answered back distracted. **

**Aiden obviously recognized his actions and replied, "My mother gave it to me. Come on, we better get started." **

******

**Kenobi and Aiden faced off, as Jinn looked on. Jinn gave the signal to begin, as Aiden was the first to draw her sabre. Kenobi followed. He struck Aiden purple blade first. She counter attacked him by switching hands. A smile sprung across his face in amusement. Aiden doubled back. The two sabers interlocked as Aiden faced off against Kenobi. Sweat covered Kenobi's forehead. They were so close; Kenobi could have kissed her on the spot. She pushed him away, flinging him to the floor. Jinn stood on the sideline, watching intently. **

**Suddenly as Aiden drew back a premonition struck her. The same women she saw earlier struck down another unseen Jedi. It lasted only seconds. Aiden looked up for a minute, unprepared for the next attack. She rolled to the side and gestured time. Kenobi lowered his lightsaber and helped Aiden. Jinn ran over to assist him. **

**"I'm sorry. I thought you were prepared for the next attack." Obi-Wan apologized. **

**Jinn already read Aiden's expression and knew what was wrong. "It was a vision, wasn't it?" Jinn asked. **

**Aiden nodded yes, as Kenobi sat confused and lost. **

******

**Aiden pulled back her long black hair into a ponytail. She didn't need anything obstructing her view. Obi-Wan handed her a glass of water. Receiving the cup, she half-smiled. Qui-Gon faced Aiden with great concern. "What happened? What did you see?" Jinn inquired. **

**Aiden looked to Kenobi, then returned to Jinn. Her expression was more worried than calm and Qui-Gon saw right through it. "The first premonition I had was on the balcony with Kenobi." she said suddenly turning to him, "A dark lord was accompanied by a women assassin, somewhere else in the city." **

**"Could you identify who the lord was?" Obi-Wan asked. **

**"No. Not at first. My second premonition I had more detail. I can picture him, but I can't fit the face." Aiden regretted. **

**"What kind of Dark Lord uses a female assassin?" Kenobi wondered. **

**Jinn stood tall before Aiden and Kenobi. "We should contact the council immediately. Let them know there might be trouble." **

**"You go do that. I'm going to do some research." Aiden replied, then walked out adding, "By the way I'm left handed." and left. **

**Kenobi stood in shock, looking to Jinn in surprise. Instead of opening another conversation, Jinn simply left as Kenobi shortly followed. **

******

**Qui-Gon Jinn stood strong before the council. Kenobi nervously stood in the back worried about Aiden. Aiden's premonition. A Jedi was to be struck down by a lone Master. The two questions were: Who was the Jedi Master and who the enemy was? **

**"Do you know who this Dark Lord is?" Windu asked. **

**"No, but according to Aiden's vision he was capable of slaying a Jedi Knight himself." Jinn replied.**

**"What of the assassin? Know her identity, do you?" Yoda injected. **

**Jinn nodded no to the Masters. Before another word was spoken, Aiden entered the room. "Lord Xizner." she said, coming forward, suddenly halting next to Jinn. "His name's Xizner." **

**"How did you find out the information so quickly?" Kenobi asked. **

**"I called my grandfather. He remembered a rival Jedi assassin he put to death." she paused, "The assassin was Xizner." **

**"Of course." Kenobi added, "Because he was dead and incapable of carrying his duties by himself, he'd need the help of an expert assassin to..." he stopped before answering. **

**"How was he resurrected?" Windu wondered. **

**"A Magic of some sort. Probably by another Dark Jedi or a unknowing civilian." Aiden hypothesized. **

**"The target. Do you know who it is, yes?" Yoda chuckled, suddenly sending an echo of silence through the chamber. **

**Aiden stepped forward again. "I believe since my grandfather isn't here, I Am." adding, "It's only logical." **

**Windu looked to Yoda again. The master turned to Aiden and Jinn. "Trust your instinct, you do. Believe in them?" Yoda asked. **

**Aiden nodded yes. "A decoy. We will send a decoy, we will. Necessary it is." Yoda concluded. **

**"If Aiden's life is in danger, we will use necessary precautions." Jinn responded. **

**Aiden nodded her head and started out of the chamber. She passed Kenobi, glared at him and left. For one moment, Kenobi felt her disappointment. She wanted to confront the Master and fight him. Confronting a Dark Master was the ticket to becoming a full-blown Jedi. **

**Kenobi walked forward, injecting, "Why can't Aiden face him?" **

**"She is not yet ready. Aiden must be properly trained first. A Jedi with no training is incapable of such a fight." Windu analyzed. **

**"She can fight this Lord. Her grandfather probably told her every detail about him. His weaknesses, skills and behavior." Jinn added, backing Kenobi up. **

**Qui-Gon looked to Yoda. The small green alien sat still. His gaze switched to Windu. "Come Obi-Wan. Our business is finished here." Qui-Gon instructed. Obi-Wan hesitated a minute, then turned to leave. **

******

**Aiden leaned against the wall, outside the council chamber. She probably was the target, which meant she could face Xizner but she was denied that chance. Walking out seemed like the only solution. She stood straight again to greet Jinn and Kenobi. Kenobi flashed Aiden a quick smile, and then died down to a frown. Qui-Gon turned to Aiden. "I'm sorry. I can't fight against the council. They're sending a decoy." Jinn somberly replied. **

**Aiden nodded her head. "They don't understand. Xizner is after me. Which means I should be the one fighting him." **

**"I know, believe me. But the council is partially right," Jinn paused, "If you fight Xizner, you might be tempted to cross over to the Dark side." **

**"I've been to the dark side. I don't want to go back there." she cried, then calmed herself down, "I'm more careful now. I've learned from my mistakes. I should be the one fighting. I can't allow anyone else to get hurt because of me." **

**Aiden looked to Kenobi. Obi-Wan turned to Jinn. "Master, perhaps Aiden is ready." Obi-Wan added. **

**Her mind wondered a moment who the decoy was? Maybe she could switch places with the decoy. Although Jinn, Kenobi and the Council would probably find out. Kenobi was about to open his mouth on the subject when Aiden cut him off. "I am the Keeper of Peace. It's my responsibility to take care of the matter. Not only that, if Xizner finds out the truth, he'll come here and destroy everything. I can't lay that responsibility on the two of you and the council." Aiden declared. **

**"Aiden, your title doesn't matter here. In truth, Yoda and Master Windu normally have a higher authority than a Keeper of Peace. Keepers are just pawns for Jedi Masters." Kenobi admitted. **

**"Pawns? Wouldn't that mean you two are just `pawns'?" Aiden said. Her question made the two Jedi knights think about who they were as individuals and protectors of Justice. **

******

**Aiden strolled through the Botanical Gardens. Who was she? A pawn for the Jedi Masters to use? The Keeper of Peace. That title was bestowed upon her by the Tribal Council. Only now, the Council no longer existed because of her. Perhaps her title only meant she wasn't truly a Jedi, simply a pawn in some game. It didn't seem right that she was the only one holding the title, when other Jedi were as courageous as she was. She focused her eyes at the afternoon sky. She covered her eyes from the sun. The Jedi women could barely make out a lone man coming towards her. It took awhile to realize who her visitor was. Kenobi. No doubt, Master Jinn probably sent him to talk to her. Aiden was being baby-sat by two Jedi Knights. She squinted her eyes again. **

**"Aiden, I came to talk to you. Let's take a walk." Kenobi said. **

**She rolled her eyes and followed the Jedi Knight. **

******

**"I can fight him. I know I don't exactly fit the profile of a normal Jedi, but my grand father told me everything I need to defeat him. If someone else's faces him and loses, that guilt will be on my conscious for eternity." Aiden admitted. **

**Kenobi turned to Aiden. The sunlight glistened off his shaved brown hair, giving him more of complexion. "I understand how you feel. But the councils' decision stays. You can't do anything." he rebutted. **

**Aiden turned around, feeling her head. She looked straight at the sun with determination. "I was destined to do so much, not just being a Jedi but a Keeper of Peace. I didn't think the title was such a big deal at first, but I have the power to stop Xizner." she turned back to Kenobi, "Is there any way I can take the decoy's place? If I do, I can fight Xizner, while the two of you hunt the assassin. It's a simple plan and I know it can work." **

**Kenobi remained silent. **

******

**Syren silently knelt on one of Coruscant's balcony roof, watching Aiden and Kenobi secret meeting. She switched on the microphone, abling her to hear everything. While monitoring the conversation, Syren opened a small briefcase and removed an assassin's rifle. Already loaded, Syren focused on Aiden. She slightly pressed the trigger and fired. **

**Kenobi looked up towards the building. He saw the assassin. He pushed Aiden aside, as the laser hit the gardens ground. Aiden peered up again, as Kenobi knelt over her. The assassin aimed again for another shot. The Jedi slowly removed her lightsaber. Aiden pressed the on button and the saber ignited in a silver purple blade. She held the weapon in front of Kenobi, as the blast was deflected off and hit the assassin. Wounded, the women escaped off the roof, taking her rifle and equipment. **

**Aiden sat patiently as Qui-Gon treated her wounds. Kenobi wasn't hurt badly, just a bruise. Jinn sat back as Aiden moved her arm several times to feel the flow of blood. By moving her arm, Aiden reduced the pain in her shoulder. She looked to Jinn and Kenobi. **

**"Well, I think it's obvious now who the target is." Aiden said. **

**"Yes, the assassination attempt proves it. Did you get a good look at the assassin?" Jinn asked. **

**She looked to Kenobi, and then switched her gaze to Jinn. "Not enough to give a description, but I think I hurt her pretty badly. The last fire, I deflected with my saber. It may have hit her shooting arm." **

**"That would be a reason to retreat." Jinn analyzed. **

**"Master, I don't think we're dealing with a normal Jedi Assassin. There's more to the plot." Kenobi added. **

**Aiden froze a moment, thinking over what Kenobi said. There was more to the plot. Probably something close to home. Aiden rose to her feet. Kenobi held her gently from falling. Jinn rose himself, recognizing the emotion and fear in Aiden. "I have to return to Ceruse. My grandfather and sister might be in danger," she cried. **

**Kenobi blocked her from leaving. **

**"This assassin attempt might just be a distraction from what's really going on. If that's true, Xizner could be on Ceruse right now. I have to be there. Kalika has no defenses. They wouldn't have a chance." **

**Kenobi looked to Jinn. Jinn nodded his head okay. "Okay, but we'll come with you. You might need some back up." **

******

**Late in the afternoon, Jinn and Kenobi accompanied a disguised Aiden to the departure platform. Aiden was dressed in a normal Jedi robe, hood covering her face. She only hoped the plan would work. The Jedi slightly looked up to see the deck officer from before. Aiden quickly dropped her eyes to the floor. Jinn and Kenobi faced the officer in command. "We have orders from the council to bring this decoy to Ceruse 7." Jinn waved his hand, suddenly sending a subliminal message to the officer. "You will allow us to pass. You have no need for identification." **

**"I will allow you to pass. I have no need for identification." the officer repeated, allowing them to pass. **

**Jinn turned to Obi-Wan and looked away, as he escorted Aiden to the ship, watching her back. Once they boarded and the ramp was closed, Aiden removed her hood and dropped the robe on a lounge chair. Kenobi and Jinn were already in the cockpit, preparing for take off. She looked worriedly to the two. "Don't worry, Aiden. The worst is over. All we have to do now is make our leaving look like a regular departure." Jinn said. **

**"I'm not worried about that. It's Denai and Tamus. They're all the family I have. I can't lose them." Aiden replied somberly, and then sat down. **

******

**From a distance, Syren sat on the roof of another building focusing her micro binoculars. The ship, Kenobi, Jinn and Aiden took was beginning to lift off. Its repulsors lift flared and the frigate jettisoned into space. She lowered the binoculars, gut up and walked to the center. Syren pulled out a small locator pushed a red button and the ship manifested out of air. A cloaking device. She walked on board the craft. It took awhile to start up. Two blasters were extended from the craft, as air pushed the frigate up into the air. The blaster closed inside the ship and blasted off after the Jedi. **

**Obi-Wan hands' flied over the shuttle's control panel. Jinn sat back quietly observing his padawan's tactics. **

**Aiden remained in the back, sitting at the lounge table. She examined a small locket she kept around her neck. Aiden flipped the clasp and the locket flipped open to reveal Aiden's father and mother. For a moment, Aiden closed her eyes, focusing on her deep thoughts of family. **

**A young Aiden Sule was running around the background of a small hut, playing hide and seek with her father. Ceila was inside cooking dinner for the three. Aiden's mind flashed forward several years to remember her father's burial and mother's murder. Aiden opened her eyes, tears rolling down her cheek. She was pushing to hard to remember what her life was like. Aiden wiped away the tears then placed the locket around her neck. Jinn quietly looked to the lounge. Although Aiden didn't see him, he knew she was distressed. Qui-Gon moved back into position. Kenobi gazed to his master. **

**"How's our passenger?" Obi-Wan finally said. **

**It had been hours since someone actually said something. Jinn turned to Kenobi. "More worried than before. All of Aiden's world has just been shattered, wounded by the arrival of this Jedi Assassin." Jinn analyzed. **

**Kenobi looked worried. Jinn noticed his the worry in his young student and motioned he could go back. Obi-Wan left the controls to see how Aiden was doing, as Jinn took command. He laid a hand on Aiden. She gazed up. Aiden looked like a lost soul seeking protection. Kenobi sat down next to Aiden. **

**"I remember how much I loved my father and mother. We went on this picnic one time. Dad and I played hide-and-seek. Later in my teens, my father grew sick. The doctors in my village couldn't figure out what was wrong, neither could I. I had no idea he was in so much pain." Aiden paused, "The day he died, I didn't feel right to wear my Jedi cloak at his burial. My mother and grandfather did, but I didn't. Yet somehow, I became the Keeper of Peace and I wore the cloak more and more." **

**"Then you'll wear it once again and this time, you'll be able to save the two most important people in your life. Death won't claim them again." Kenobi said. His words seemed somewhat comforting, but it didn't vaporize her feeling of worry. **

******

**Shortly behind the craft, Syren's shuttle, The Assassin's Fire, monitored the Jedi presence. In the small of the cockpit, Syren sat quietly, moving her hands over the controls. For many years, Syren was a hired gun, now, she was to exterminate the first of the New Jedi order. Aiden Sule. Her lord, Xizner, commanded she be dead. Syren didn't bother to ask why, simply take the orders and carry them out. Syren's mind was like a machine. She never questioned given orders, used all means to finish her task and never frowned on a dead body. If she were captured, it would be better to be killed, rather than divulge any information to the enemy. **

**She checked the life signs of the craft. The computer picked up two other beings in the craft. Syren knew it was Jinn and Kenobi, protecting Aiden. She knew better. Aiden wanted to take the place of the decoy sent by the council. Jinn and Kenobi came along as insurance. She could read the emotions of the Jedi, know what they were thinking. Syren lowered the cloaking device and maintained normal speed. **

**From the back, Xizner rose from the galley. Syren didn't turn around to face her master, simply remain seated. **

**He kept his light sabre close to his side, opposite a rifle. "You missed to exterminate Sule before. I will give you two more chances; a third to redeem yourself. Remember, Syren you must make the shot count." Xizner said, and then stepped back into the shadows. **

**Alone, Syren said, "I make all my shots count." **

**Syren was so close to her prey. If she failed the last three times, Xizner would take her place and destroy Aiden himself. It would probably be a fair fight, but in the end, Aiden would die and Xizner would go down in history for killing the granddaughter of Kyren Tamus. Syren wanted that title for herself. No one could take it from her. She would lose her reputation as a galaxy headhunter. She couldn't let that happen. **

******

**Five and a half days later, the Jedi shuttle came out of Hyperspace, four point five kilometers near Ceruse 7. Kenobi pulled back the last lever on the cruise control, switching from autopilot to manual pilot. Aiden sat next to Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn walked behind Aiden, standing between the two. "So what's our first stop? Do we go straight to the village?" Jinn asked Aiden. **

**"No. There's someone I need to see first. A quote unquote old friend. She lives near Crystal Pond, in the White Mountain Range." Aiden said. She carefully examined the planet for disturbances. Aiden felt nothing. Everything was calm. That was either good or bad, she didn't know. Aiden pointed to her home continent and **

**Kenobi flew the shuttle in that direction. **

******

**Aiden led Master Jinn and Kenobi to the White Mountain Range. As she went, Aiden still felt no disturbance in the forest. All the sounds were normal. But she didn't trust her senses. The friend she was visiting would know if something were wrong. Though to be blunt, they weren't exactly friends. They weren't enemies either. Kenobi walked beside Aiden. She paused before a small man-made rock house on the side of the mountain. Qui-Gon carefully felt the aura around the house. He was sure Aiden felt it too. Nothing evil. Aiden knocked on the door three times, rhythmically. She waited a few minutes, and then a younger woman opened the door. Kenobi and Jinn stood silently. **

**"Aiden, come in." the girl said, inviting the other Jedi too. **

**The house was indeed man-made. Every wall, shelf was made from mud. It wasn't tiny like the two of them expected. There was a small wooden couch in the center. It could fit maybe two people. Three, if the third person was small. A marble table sat between the couch and the chair, the girl was sitting on. During storms, the mud-house would be invincible. Not one leak would seek through. Aiden and Kenobi took the couch, while Jinn just stood in the back. The girl looked like she was about in her early twenties. She had light brown hair, gray eyes and the face of an innocent angel. **

**"So why have you come?" she asked. **

**"Before I answer that, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Jaya, she's a Jedi witch." Aiden said. **

**"Former Sith Witch. You left that out." Jaya added, modestly. **

**"That was a long time ago. You were sort of supporting your sister." Aiden corrected her, half-smiling. "Have you felt or seen anything different lately?" **

**"No. Why? Did you sense Kalika was in trouble?" Jaya questioned. **

**"A couple days ago, I had this vision on Coruscant. A Jedi assassin, rose from the dead. A women headhunter accompanied him. I assumed, since I was the target, she'd come here to start with my family and work her way back to me." Aiden explained. **

**"No one's come, Aiden. I patrol around the village every once in awhile and I haven't seen anyone. But to be on the safe side, you could stay two days and see if anything happens." Jaya paused, "I'll back you up, of course." **

**"Thanks Jaya." Aiden said. **

**Jaya turned to Kenobi. She obviously felt he had a question about her. "Ask me?" **

**"What?" Kenobi said, alarmed. **

**"You want to know how old I am, since I'm a witch." Jaya replied. **

**Kenobi smiled foolishly. Jaya had the ability to read thoughts and emotions. "Since, we brought it up, how old are you?" Kenobi jokingly asked. **

**"Hundred and thirty-five standard years." Jaya replied, shocking Kenobi. **

**Jaya smiled, and then stood up. Aiden and Kenobi followed. "It was good to see you Jaya. I'll talk to my grandfather, as a favor to you. So he'll trust you again." Aiden replied. **

**"That would be great. It's hard to patrol when your only great distance away." Jaya added, showing them to the door. **

******

**As Aiden led the Jedi back to her village, she listened carefully to the sounds of the forest. In her youth, she learned to listen for differences in sound, signaling danger. Yet, something wasn't quite right. Something else was going on, besides the mission at hand. Aiden wondered if that something was... **

**She didn't know. **

**Kenobi walked silently beside Aiden, as Jinn followed. Both were unaware of the attack when it happened. Aiden stopped the two, scanned the woods. The same assassin Kenobi encountered on Coruscant was hidden behind some tree branches, at an angle. Kenobi looked to Aiden in dismay. The assassin fired striking Aiden's shoulder. It was only hurt, not broken. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon quickly removed their lightsaber and ignited them. Aiden grabbed hers. The assassin fired again, only this time, Aiden was able to deflect the fire. She looked to Kenobi and Jinn. "Stay here. Keep her occupied." Aiden said as she snuck through the bushes to find the assassin. **

**Syren fired again and again at the Jedi; unaware the main target had left the area. The Jedi woman had damaged her main shooting arm on Coruscant so she switched hands. Syren fired again. Aiden silently climbed the trees, snatching a gun from her belt. She placed the sabre back on her belt. Jinn and Kenobi distracted the attacker. She climbed one more branch, reached the top and crept behind the attacker. Aiden set the gun to stun and pointed it at her neck. **

**"Don't move. I have my gun set on STUN. If you move, I'll sever your spinal cord and legs." Aiden said. **

**On the ground, Kenobi and Jinn waited patiently for Aiden's arrival. They assumed after the firing ceased, Aiden captured the assassin. They were right. Aiden came down the path with the assassin. Jinn noticed she was pointing a gun at her back. "Come on. Let's get to the village." Aiden added, pushing the women assassin further. **

**Denai Sule walked to the center well, carrying two buckets and some cloths. Tamus' condition was worsening and again, she didn't have the abilities to ease his pain. She drove the first bucket into the well, placed it on the ground and did the same with the second. Denai rubbed her head, suddenly looking up to see her old sister, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan with her sister. It could have been a mirage, but she could feel her sister's thoughts. **

**Instead of running over, she stayed there and waited for them. Denai managed a smile to lighten the mood. Aiden, Jinn and Kenobi approached Denai. Aiden hugged her younger sibling. **

**"It's great to see you." Denai lied, holding back the pain. **

**Aiden released Denai from the hug. She felt depression inside of her. There was that something. "What's wrong?" Aiden asked. **

**Denai's smile turned to a frown. She looked down to the well. Denai picked up the buckets and nodded that they follow her back to the hut. **

**Denai laid the buckets on the floor, picked up the towel and dipped it into the water. She laid it on Tamus' head. Denai got up again and confronted Aiden. In some way, Aiden knew what her sister was going to tell her but said nothing. **

**"What's wrong with him?" Aiden finally asked. **

**"He's sick, Aiden. The village doctors think it's the same illness that killed father. Although, they don't know why it's spreading since it's not hereditary." Denai replied softly. **

**Before Denai could say one more word, Aiden knelt down and faced her grandfather. This man had raised her for years since her parent's death. She kissed his cheek and the old man opened his eyes. Aiden managed to smile. Tamus smiled back. "Aiden, my grand daughter, what are doing here?" he whispered. "Certainly not see me. Denai didn't call you, did she?" **

**Aiden peered to Denai, then back at Tamus. "No. She didn't. I'm here for another reason." Aiden sadly admitted. **

**"What is it?" Tamus asked. **

**"Lord Xizner. He's here. I'm going to stop him. We stopped here first to see if he had come and caused trouble." Aiden explained. **

**"Xizner. He's alive. Then the worst has happened. If he is alive, then we're all in danger." Tamus added. **

**Denai touched Aiden's shoulder. "Aiden, we should let him rest." then went outside. **

**Aiden kissed the old man's forehead, then head outside to talk with her sister. Jinn obviously knew this wasn't a happy visit. **

******

**Denai leaned over the well. She was angry. Not just at herself, but at Aiden. She probably should have called to let her know what was going on. Now, Aiden had brought danger to their people again. Denai had heard the stories of her sister's past. Now this was going to be another chapter added to the book. **

**"Denai, you have to understand. I never meant to bring danger to the village. It just happened." Aiden admitted. **

**Denai turned to Aiden. **

**"Aiden, I'm sick of this. I'm tired of handling things by myself. An assassin, who is by the way, supposed to be dead. How are you even sure, you can defeat him. If you can't, he'll wipe us all out." Denai cried. **

**"I understand how you feel. I'm done allot to harm this village, but now I'm saving it. Kalika won't be wiped out." Aiden said. **

**Suddenly Denai frowned. Tears rolled down her cheek. "Aiden, you don't understand. If the assassin kills you and grandfather dies, I won't have anyone. No one can take care of me." **

**Aiden walked over and hugged her sister gingerly. "That won't happen, I promise. You won't be alone." **

******

**Darth Syren failed. Before, she struggled hard to escape from her bonds. Now it was useless. The Jedi woman, Aiden, was going to be triumphant. Since she wouldn't be around to protect him, Aiden would strike Xizner down with one blow. Last time they met, Xizner was still recovering from being dead for so many years. He had yet to rediscover his deadly power. Even if she had managed to escape, the Jedi women would take her down without a thought. Jedi. **

**They were barbarians, nomads who roamed the galaxy recruiting more nomads to join the vicious cult known as the Jedi. Aiden's grandfather was one of the first nomads to have killed in cold blood (Xizner to be exact). Syren moved to the side, leaning against the rough wood of the hut. Thinking of the Jedi gave her a migraine the size of a comet. She huffed. Syren winced her head, twitching an eye cord. She was beginning to feel...feel like human. Her micro processes were failing. Human nerves were replacing them. Syren's eye cord twitched again, placing her micro processes back into service. Of course, the chip in her neck spine would have to be replaced. She started to slouch and hunch over. Syren closed her eyes, calmed her systems and sent a message to her neural brain processes to stop slouching. Immediately, her back went straight again, facing the door. **

**There would be no more malfunctions. **

**As she faced the door, the Jedi women, Aiden, and the other two male Jedi appeared. Aiden approached her first, as the other two stayed back. She examined Syren closely, squinting her eyes. The Jedi woman was trying to probe her mind, find out what she knew. Each time, she was blocked and pushed away. Aiden stood up again. **

**"Something is peculiar. I was blocked. But no Jedi assassin can block a mind probe." Aiden said. **

**"A cyborg can." she finally retorted, shocking the three. Syren slithered her head towards them. "I'm a cyborg. My name Syren stands for the class of prototype cyborg used as assassins." **

**Aiden turned to Kenobi and Jinn. "It fits. A Jedi probe wouldn't be penetrated by a cyborg, because cyborg don't have thoughts." Kenobi added. **

**"I have thoughts. I was programmed to think for myself, view matters in my own way and take necessary actions." she said, suddenly cutting off. **

**Sparks flew from Syren's head, short-circuiting. Aiden knelt down again and faced Syren. It was probably a bad move to make. Syren abruptly opened her eyes again, reached for her neck, choking Aiden. Kenobi rushed to Aiden's side, trying to free her while Qui-Gon looked for the off switch. Aiden's face began to turn pink, face swollen. Before Aiden gave out, Qui-Gon pulled Syren's switch, releasing Aiden from her deadly grip. Aiden fell onto the floor gasping for air, while Kenobi lightly held her. **

**Aiden was more determined than ever to stop Xizner. A few minutes ago, Xizner's cyborg assassin could have killed her. But she survived. Sitting on the center well, Aiden modified her blaster gun. She examined her light sabre and tampered with an electric tracking device. Aiden needed every advantage and support to stop Xizner. The Jedi women placed the tracer in a small pants pocket. Her lightsaber hung opposite the blaster gun. She pulled her hair back into a bun. Aiden wore a tight sleeveless black blouse, regular black-pocketed pants and black rubber boots. She didn't even resemble a normal Jedi. Aiden jumped to her feet, standing tall. She was ready. **

**The Jedi turned to face the Jinn and Kenobi with Denai. Denai stepped forward and hugged her sister for good luck. "Be careful, Aiden. I never told you that I am proud to be your sister. I feel it right now." Denai cried. **

**She let got of Denai, "Denai. Listen to me. Grandfather. It's your job to protect and help him get better." Aiden said. **

**Denai frowned. "I don't know what to do?" she cried again. **

**"Growing up, grand father taught you about medicine. Maybe its time you put that knowledge to use." Aiden smiled, facing Jinn and Kenobi, "I guess its time for me to do the same thing." **

******

**The ruins of the ancient Sith Temple had an eerie feeling. It seemed weird for Aiden to be re-entering the temple that simultaneously changed her life. It was like the temple started her life before she had the chance to live it. Aiden turned to Jinn and Kenobi. **

**"So this is the legendary Sith Witch Temple," Kenobi said, gazing about, "It doesn't look to scary." **

**Jinn looked to Aiden and asked, "Aiden, why are we here?" **

**"This place is a sanctuary for Sith lords and witches. If Xizner needs to recuperate he'll come here and do it. The powers of the temple can rejuvenate a Sith Master," Aiden explained. **

**Kenobi gazed at the altar in center of the chambers. Jinn and Aiden turned to Kenobi. "Master, the alter." he said. **

**Aiden stepped forward and examined the altar carefully. There was an empty space. "The book has been taken." she whispered. **

**The three of them gathered around the altar, as a lone figure entered the room. A cold breeze brushed Aiden and it whispered, "Aiden Ssssss ---Sule." **

******

**Denai paced about the sick house. Tamus felt his grand daughter's frustration and fear. She was also making him dizzy. Denai stopped pacing, ran to the table and began to flip through the medicine book. The youth stopped at a certain page and began to read. She peered up at the old man. "I need an assistant." Denai realized. **

**Tamus plopped his head onto the pillow. Denai knelt on the ground floor, closed her eyes and summoned Jaya. The former Sith Witch was her only hope. She could not use a light sabre or manipulate the Force, but Denai had a sense of long-range telepathy. Jaya, I need your help. Come to me. Denai cried. **

**Jaya leaned over the stove and smelled the scented aroma of her baked stew. She began to taste the wooden spoon, when she heard Denai's call. "Denai." Jaya cried. **

**She dropped the spoon and blew out the fire. Before heading out the door, she grabbed her sabre and a black cloak. **

**Denai faced her grandfather again. She sat down on chair, waiting. **

**~~**

**"Aiden Ssss-Sule." the voice whispered again. **

**Aiden, Jinn, and Kenobi turned around and ignited their sabers. The Jedi stood ready to fight. A dark silhouette appeared in the doorway. They felt his aura. It was as dark as a frozen stone. Lord Xizner. **

**Xizner held out a double Sith lightsaber. Aiden turned to her side, Kenobi nodded good luck. The Lord stepped forward and thrusted at Aiden. She blocked him. While Xizner used his right to fight Aiden, Kenobi took the left. **

**Jinn yelled to the others, "I'm going to look for the book." and ran off. **

**Qui-Gon Jinn wandered through the Sith Temple for possible trap doors. He left Aiden and Kenobi to fight Xizner, while he searched for the Sith Book. Jinn knew his apprentice would protect Aiden from harm. Qui-Gon spotted the shadow of a young man. The mysterious man must have felt he was near, because he started to run. Jinn raced after the young man, hoping he had the Sith book. **

**Denai waited patiently for Jaya to arrive. In her youth, she learned medicine from her grand father's schooling. That knowledge was buried now. She needed some experienced to talk her through. Jaya was that person. **

**The girl looked to the bed. Tamus was getting weaker by the minute. She stared back at the door, hoping Jaya would arrive soon. **

**Master Jinn continued his pursuit after the mysterious shadow. Somehow, he felt the shadow was making him run in circles to distract him. Qui-Gon kept up the pace and started to run harder. **

**Jaya rushed into the medical hut. She stood at the door and stared at Denai. Jaya looked at the book, then at Tamus. The old man was helpless, as was Denai. "He's getting weaker. What do you want me to do?" she asked.**

**Sweat streamed down Aiden's forehead. She never flinched for a minute, for fear that something terrible would happen. As she battled Xizner, Kenobi peered at her. She didn't return the gesture. He turned back to Xizner. The lord punched Kenobi in the face, which flung him to the floor. He was out cold. Aiden knew she couldn't help Kenobi. She only hoped Jinn made it back to him in time. **

**Time. It can be a valuable ally, but it can also be our enemy. Time wasn't on Denai's side. Tamus' condition was deteriorating at a tremendous rate. **

**Jaya, the former Sith witch, tried everything she could think of that would increase's Tamus' health. Nothing worked. **

**"What are we going to do? We have no options and Tamus is slipping through our fingers." Denai cried. **

**The witch slammed the medical book closed. Denai thought she had given up, but she had another plan. Jaya knelt by Tamus' bed, placed her hands on opposite sides of his head, palms facing in. As she was going to perform a telepathic connection to Tamus' unconscious mind, Denai stood back and watched. **

**~~**

**Aiden still managed to with out Kenobi. Xizner had driven her from Kenobi to some other part of the temple and Master Jinn was looking for the Sith Book. No one else could help her it was all up to Aiden. She was alone now. **

**Xizner fought with immense force. He was of reptilian origin. His eyes were a piercing yellow and his skin was a dark blue-gray with a rough texture. A silver-breathing mask was snugly placed over his nose and mouth. **

**The mask. It was vital for his life processes. It supplied the amount of tinted oxygen, which traveled to his brain. Aiden know how to defeat him. If she managed to tear off the mask, he'd die within a minute's breath of suffocation. The air was intoxicating to his systems. **

**~~**

**Jaya reopened her eyes, as she found her spirit was inside Tamus' unconscious mind. The witch gazed around. Somehow, she was transported back several years before Aiden and Denai were born. Kyren Tamus was a young man of twenty. He wore the robe of a Jedi, but she felt he was more than that. A Jedi Master. Tamus was approaching the Jedi Inner Circle for help, help to capture a Jedi gone bad. The Jedi was Xizner. **

**Like most travels to the past, she couldn't intervene only watch and listen. She watched as the legendary the Jedi Inner Circle council members: Ayden Sun, Mira Ci, Jaden Chorus and Yareall listened to his case. It was exciting, yet sad. They were only images. Jaya frowned as she remembered the terrors of the Jedi holocaust that brought about their deaths. She shook her head. Her main focus was finding the cause for Tamus' illness. **

**"We shall use all our resources to locate Xizner's where about. Until then, I suggest you stay out of sight. If Xizner ever found out that you're still alive, he'd be furious." **

**Jaya stared at Tamus and wondered why his presence would infuriate Xizner. She listened some more. **

**"Master Sun, I am strong. If I must, I'll confront Xizner. But I will not hide. I'm not afraid." Tamus replied. **

**"Ahh, but you fear your daughter's life, you do. She is the only lifeline left in your family. If Xizner nears Ceila and kill hers, it will be only a matter of time before he kills you and us." Yareall pointed out. **

**"Once again, I'm not afraid to face Xizner. I know it to be my destiny. I trained him. It is only appropriate that I be the one to destroy him." Tamus said. **

**"Trained him? Tamus trained him. That's why he's sick. Xizner must have somehow implanted a virus to kill him the only way he knows." Jaya realized. **

**~~**

**Kenobi carefully sat up and felt his head. The last thing he remembered was fighting along side fellow Padawan, Aiden Sule when Xizner punched him in the face and flung his body to the floor. Obi-Wan took a severe hit to the head. He stood up slowly. At that moment, he realized he was alone. Aiden and Xizner were gone. He assumed Xizner lured her to a different part of the temple and Master Jinn; he was searching for the book. **

**Jinn were still searching for the book. He stopped a minute, tired and unwilling to go on. What was he doing? Chasing a ghost wasn't achieving anything, except waste time. Qui-Gon's instincts told him to go on but what good would that do? Nothing. He probably wasn't even chasing anything to begin with. Jinn stood up and walked back to the center. **

**Aiden breathed more heavily now. She knew what she had to do. The Jedi swung her saber with great force. Finally, Aiden struck Xizner's mask and flung it to the floor. For a minute, he stood tall then collapsed. Her instincts were right. The air killed his lungs. Purple veins began to sear on his reptilian neck. Some of them burst. Even though he was down, Xizner still held his dead light sabre. His reptilian body gave out and the saber tumbled out of his hand. **

**The Jedi began to walk towards him, to make sure it wasn't a trick. As she came near, the reptilian body disintegrated into dust. She nodded her head in approval. It was over. **

**Jaya followed Tamus' spirit, when everything around her went blank. She didn't know if it was a good or bad. The witch looked down. Her hands and lower body was disappearing. Jaya didn't fight it. She felt everything was okay. **

**Denai watched Jaya's motionless body. It was probably too late for Tamus. She was wrong. The old man opened his eyes and began to sit up. Denai was shocked. The girl leapt from her chair and hugged her grand father. **

**At that moment, Jaya's spirit re-entered her body. Her eyes opened. She flexed her muscles to get adjusted to her solid form. The witch looked to Denai, who was hugging her live grand father and crying. **

**Qui-Gon knelt beside his apprentice, as he surveyed his wounds. Xizner had knocked him down badly. Kenobi nodded to Jinn when he saw a silhouette in the doorway. Both of them felt no danger. The figure outlined small hips, long hair and a black blouse and dark pants. Aiden. She stepped forward, confronting the two. The Jedi woman didn't know what to say. Her face was solemn and almost expressionless. **

**Suddenly, Aiden stood tall and managed to say, "Did you find the book?" The question was directed towards Master Jinn. **

**He nodded no. Kenobi and Jinn stared at Aiden in dismay. Finally, she cracked a smile and said, "I did it. Xizner's gone." she paused and breathed, "Let's go home." **

**By the time they arrived at the village, Denai was crying frantically on Jaya's shoulder. Aiden feared the worst. Was Tamus dead? Jaya motioned that Aiden and the Jedi knights had returned. Denai faced her sister and hugged her tightly. Was Tamus really dead? **

**Denai smiled and screamed, "He's alive. He's alive!" **

**Kenobi and Jinn smiled, as they watched Aiden hug her sister. At that moment, Tamus emerged from the hut. Aiden let Denai go and ran to hug the old man. Denai took Aiden's hand and grasped it tightly. **

**Jaya stood back among Jinn and Kenobi. She was almost a shadow herself. The witch knew Tamus' secret, regarding Xizner. He was his apprentice, Padawan. Somehow, Xizner was turned to the dark side and eventually, Tamus killed him. His return was not only to fight Aiden, but also take revenge on his former master. That was something Jaya could never tell Aiden or Denai. **

**Qui-Gon leaned to Jaya and asked, "What happened? When we left, Denai had no idea what to do?" **

**"I performed a telepathic link with Tamus to discover the cause of his illness. I wasn't even close." Jaya said, realizing it didn't affect Tamus at all. **

**"Maybe you didn't have to do anything after all except wait." Kenobi said. **

**Jaya looked at Aiden, Tamus and Denai then gazed at Qui-Gon and Kenobi. She smiled at them and left. **

**~~**

**Raj opened his eyes, as he jerked back to reality. Xizner, the Jedi Assassin, he had sent, failed. Aiden Sule and her village were unharmed. Most of all, the old man didn't die. The old man's death would have ultimately returned Aiden back to the Dark side. Jaya, Wedo's sister didn't help either. **

**The Sith Master rubbed his rough face, then looked down to a brown book. It was covered in dust. He blew off the dust, felt the cover and examined its bonding. The Dark lord held in his hands, the most powerful weapon in the universe, a weapon that could eliminate the protectors of the light. Jedi. Raj smiled and laughed harshly, a laughter that echoed into the day. **

**~~**

**Aiden leaned against the village well, as Jinn and Kenobi sat beside her. She let her black hair down and dressed more casually in a tunic type dress. It was bright, unlike most of the clothes she'd worn and comfortable. For the past few weeks, Aiden had a solemn heart and dark appearance to a woman whose just beginning to live. Going and returning from Coruscant had changed her. **

**The Jedi turned to face them. **

**"You did a good job, Aiden." Jinn said. **

**She nodded her head in agreement and added, "There's still something I have to do." **

**Kenobi stared into her eyes in wonder, though she didn't seem to notice. "What is it? Can we come with you?" he asked. **

**"No, you can't." she said, referring to both of them, "Where I'm going I need to be alone." Aiden stood up and left. **

**Kenobi and Jinn stood up to see her off, when Denai and Tamus met them. Denai was unaware of what had happened, but Tamus knew. He smiled at the idea. **

**"Where's Aiden going?" Jinn curiously asked. **

**Tamus didn't reply, except pat Jinn's shoulder and smiled. Denai was the first to break the silence. "I think I'm going to be a doctor." **

**They all looked at the young girl, confused. Kenobi and Jinn knew it wasn't Denai or Jaya who cured Tamus. "I'll practice Jedi medical history. It's interesting. Besides, at least I can use some power to help people around here. I'd be the first medical doctor not to use instruments." Denai explained. **

**Kenobi lightly laughed, "I think you'd be perfect for the job." **

**Aiden Sule walked to Crystal Pond, the burial ground of her parents. She hadn't been there in years, since they died. It was miracle Aiden even remembered the way. The Jedi stopped when she reached the site. Aiden closed her eyes and pictured her younger self-playing among those trees, as her father chased after. Ceila Sule, Aiden's mother, lay on a blanket wearing a soft dress. Ceila watched her husband and daughter play and then it went blank. She could still feel the echo of laughter. **

**The Jedi knelt before two stones, shaded by a tree. It was about the same spot, her mother was sitting in her vision. She smiled at that thought. Two flowers were laid on each stone, with the names engraved: Ceila Sule and Barik Sule. Aiden reached out for her mother's stone and held a tight on it. **

**"It's me mother, Aiden. You're eldest. I know I've caused you grief turning to the dark side. Anger for not being with you when father died." Aiden paused. A tear streamed down her cheek. **

**"You told me once, I should never give into anger, hatred and fear. You can't live a life without making some mistakes, mistakes that you create who you are." **

**"Unless you've been watching, I saved the village from Xizner and Denai helped cure grand father. But I still felt something was missing. That's why I came here. I promised you a long time ago to become a magnificent Jedi. I guess now I'm well on my way. But I need to know it's the right decision." **

**A bright light manifested behind Aiden. She felt the warmth of the light and slowly turned around and gasped. The spirit of her mother, Ceila Sule was standing before her. Ceila was just as beautiful, as she remembered. **

**"Mother!" she cried. **

**Ceila held up a finger. Aiden, I am very proud of you. You were right. You can't live a life without making some mistakes, mistakes create whom you are. You, yourself, believed for a while, you didn't deserve to wear the Jedi cloak. Mainly because you weren't there for your father and I. But the trials you've been through, proves you are ready. **

**She lightly walked to a stone and sat down. Even after you had turned to the Dark side, I was still proud to be your mother. I was proud, because I believed you still had good in your heart. I was right. **

**~~**

**Kenobi stared at Aiden's hut. He was anxious to know the outcome of their venture. It wouldn't go over well with the council. "What would happen when we return to Coruscant?" Kenobi asked. More importantly, what would happen to Aiden. Would she be assigned to another Jedi Master because of her disobedience? **

**"I'm not quite sure. The council didn't want Aiden or us to interfere but we did. It's hard to say what will happen." Jinn analyzed. **

**Aiden entered the hut and looked about the barren room. She grabbed a trunk at the foot of the bed. The Jedi felt the leather cover and flipped the lock up, opening it. A small fabric covered the material underneath. Aiden removed the fabric and held out a large brown cloak and peach undershirt. She stared at the garment in awe. **

**"But everything will be okay, right?" Denai cried. **

**Kenobi looked at the young girl. He was about to say something when Aiden suddenly arrived. She cleared her throat to draw their attention. They were all shocked. Aiden a dawned with a traditional Jedi robe with her sabre clipped to a black belt. Finally, after all these years, Aiden could wear the robe her mother felt she deserved. Now, Aiden was truly a Jedi. Three years of atonement had led her up to this moment. A tear rolled down Denai's cheek. **

**"Mom, would be very proud." Denai cried. "She always wanted you to wear that." **

**Aiden smiled. **

**~~**

**Obi-Wan argued with his master. The young Jedi wanted to pilot the craft back to Coruscant. Jinn wouldn't let him because of his condition. Aiden stepped between the two and said, "I'll pilot. You two sit down and be quiet. No argument." she firmly said. **

**Kenobi looked at his Master to say something, but he wouldn't dare talk against Aiden. Kenobi gave him a look and sat down beside her. He wasn't even aware Aiden knew how to pilot a craft. Amazingly, Aiden knew exactly how to man the shuttle. She moved with such ease. **

**"Why are you doing this?" Kenobi asked. **

**"Well, I don't need two chaperons following me around everywhere. It would get on my nerves." Aiden admitted. **

**He laughed, agreeing with her. It would grow to be an annoyance. Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair as the shuttle disembarked from the ground. Once it was at a suitable level, flying the ship into Hyperspace. **

**"It was my mother." she gently said, suddenly shocking them. They were bewildered by her sudden conversation. "My mother, she's the one I made the promise too." **

**"I did reach her, but it was only moments before she died. She made me promise to carry on the family legacy. That's why I was reluctant to leave at first. My vow also required that I stay and protect the village." **

**"Aiden, anyone would have done the same. I have a feeling, you are well on your way to becoming a full Jedi. One day, when the time is right, you will have reached that goal." Jinn replied. **

**Present: **

**Aiden sat relaxing in her quarters, massaging her temples. Working as the Academy's head master wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. The Jedi woman wondered how Skywalker was able to keep a grip on reality without losing his mind. It was a challenge. She stopped massaging her temples and looked over to the bed and saw her lightsaber, lying on the covers. **

**Loose tools were scattered on small cloth, over the covers. When Aiden fought Raj, she lost her own light sabre, so it became her duty to construct a new one. She got up from the nightstand, walking to the bed. Aiden picked up the new light sabre and examined it carefully. The woman closed her eyes as she remembered her grandfather handing her the old sabre that used to belong to her mother. Now, Aiden would have a light sabre of her own, instead of a tool passed down from her family. **

**You did a good job, putting that thing together. a voice called. **

**Aiden looked up, as if expecting the image of Kenobi to appear and it did. Ben Kenobi walked through Aiden's wall. She smiled and nodded her head. "Have you come to give me more tips?" she asked. **

**No. Aiden, I realize now, you must choose your own path. You've been to the Dark side and survived, but you still have to overcome your demons. Ben said. **

**"Why are you giving me advice? I thought you only do that for Skywalker." Aiden wondered. **

**Aiden, I've watched you for a very long time. You may not remember, but I was the envoy from the republic that helped your village and grandfather. Ben admitted. **

**"You're right. I don't remember because it's all in the past." Aiden retorted, adding, "I have some work to do. Finish my light sabre." **

**Ben smiled and vanished. You must choose your own path, Aiden. I hope you are ready to face your demons. His voice echoed. **

**~~**

**Aiden drifted out of unconscious sleep. She leaned over the dashboard of the shuttle. Coruscant hung lightly in space. Aiden fell back on her chair. The Jedi woman looked to her side. Kenobi had taken the pilot seat. He maneuvering the shuttle beautifully and looked to the woman. **

**"Your awake just in time." Kenobi said. **

**She felt her head. "How long have I been sleeping?" **

**"Eight and half hours. I guess that duel with Xizner tired you out. I would have woken you up, but I figured you needed the sleep." Kenobi replied. **

**She smiled back at him. At that moment, Qui-Gon popped out of the cockpit and sat down between the two. **

**"Home sweet home." Obi-Wan said. **

**The shuttle COM system beeped. Kenobi and Jinn knew what that meant. The council probably wanted to meet with them the minute they hit the ground. Obi-Wan pushed the COM system on. "This is Deck Officer Onaka. State your identification." he said. **

**As Obi-Wan leaned forward to answer, Aiden stopped him. "Let me handle this." Aiden pressed the com. **

**"Deck Officer Onaka, this is Aiden Sule. I'm here from a long trip to my home planet, Ceruse. I was home sick. Master Jinn and Apprentice Kenobi were kind enough to accompany me." A lie. **

**"Very well. You may proceed to landing platform 13C, deck 5." Onaka said. **

**She turned the volume down and stared at the two. "That's near the Jedi Temple." **

**"They must want to see us immediately, in reply to our trip." Jinn analyzed. **

**Aiden turned back to the COM and turned up the volume. "Thank you, Captain," then switched the COM off. **

**Onaka watched the shuttle land carefully on platform 13C, Deck 5. The Jedi Council asked that the shuttle carrying Aiden Sule, Master Jinn and Apprentice Kenobi landed close to the temple. They obviously wanted to see them right away after their arrival. Aiden and Kenobi disembarked from the ship first followed by Jinn. Aiden confronted the Deck officer. **

**"Why does the shuttle have be parked closely to the temple?" Aiden asked. She already knew the answer, but would rather hear it from the officer. **

**"The Council wishes to you right away after landing. They wished that you land near so they wouldn't have to wait." Onaka said. **

**Aiden glared at the officer, then turned to Kenobi and Jinn. They passed Onaka and walked off the platform. A patrol car was waiting for them to carry them to the temple. **

**~~**

**Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Aiden waited patiently outside the Council room. It seemed unbelievable after they were sent to see the council, right away, they still had to wait. Adi Gallia came from the hall, surprised to see them. She had arrived about fifteen minutes ago and had managed to see Master Jinn, Kenobi and her goddaughter. Adi walked further to meet them. **

**"Aiden Sule." she said, approaching them. **

**Jinn and Kenobi scrambled to their feet to greet the Master. Aiden only leaned forward off the wall. **

**"God mother Gallia." Aiden replied, otherwise shocked to see her. **

**Aiden hadn't remembered the last time she saw Adi. It was some years ago, when her parents were alive. Kenobi and Jinn watched. "Welcome to Coruscant my darling." Adi said. **

**To Aiden, it sounded like she hadn't met her before this moment. But that couldn't be since Adi was her godmother and obviously knew her mother. Adi looked to the shut Council doors, then at Aiden. "Your waiting for the council?" she replied. **

**Aiden nodded yes. Qui-Gon stepped forward. "We went back to Ceruse to stop an enemy, Lord Xizner." Jinn added. **

**"The council didn't want us to get involved, but Aiden dragged us along anyway." Kenobi replied. **

**Adi looked lovingly at her goddaughter. She took her hand and literally pulled her to meet the council. Kenobi and Jinn followed. **

**Mace Windu and Master Yoda conferred quietly with other about the impressing situation. They were shocked when Adi Gallia dragged Aiden to meet them. Adi stood beside Jinn, while Aiden confronted the Jedi Master. **

**"You went back to Ceruse. Aiden..." Windu began. **

**"Wait. Before you say my punishment, there's something I have to say. Before I came here, I wasn't exactly proud to be a Jedi. But over the last couple of days, I learned what it was meant to be a Jedi. I accept whatever punishment you see fit. Hear me out. I have decided to relinquish my title, as Keeper of Peace." she paused. **

**The Jedi Master's were disappointed to hear what she just said, but Adi knew there was more. **

**"And dove every Jedi in the galaxy that title. I'm not the only one who deserves that title. Other Jedi, who are just as courageous, deserve it. I don't just mean Jedi Masters; I mean to also include Apprentices and padawan's. They deserve it. I want be a normal Jedi Knight, with no special recommendations or requirement. That's all I have to say." **

**Adi looked at the council. It was her turn to speak. "Aiden did something I always knew she'd do, as did her mother, father and grand father. It probably won't help, but I hope it will reduce her sentence." **

**Mace Windu leaned back and gazed at Yoda. "Aiden, you went against our orders, as did Master Jinn and Apprentice Kenobi but your statement is accepted. We knew you'd go back and defend your people. We also knew you had the power to defeat Xizner and his assassin. There will be no punishment. Aiden Sule, you truly are as intelligent as your mother, carrying the wisdom of your grandfather." Windu said. **

**"And the stubbornness of your father." Yoda added. "Master Jinn, I believe you will have a glorious time training your new apprentice in the Jedi ways and lore of her heritage." **

**Jinn, Kenobi and Aiden smiled, and then exited the room as Adi took her seat next to Yaddle and smiled. **

**NEXT **


	2. Past Memoirs

Star Wars:  
  
Adventures of Aiden Sule  
  
Young Jedi Knights  
  
Book 2  
  
"Past Memoirs"  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Synopsis: While on fighting a battle, the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Aiden Sule separate to divert the enemy. Aiden Sule is blasted by the enemy and believed dead, but she is alive, with an erased memory. Qui-Gon and Kenobi search for days, looking for Aiden. She is found by a neighboring villager and healed. The man, who rescued her, over time, falls in love with the woman and begins a relationship. Around the time Jinn and Kenobi locate her, she is married to the man and has to decide if she is to leave or stay.  
  
The young Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, searched the forest terrain for a sign that maybe Apprentice Aiden Sule was alive. Obi-Wan stopped and tried to locate her through the Force. Nothing.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" his master called.  
  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood over a grove examining the area where he found Aiden's purple-violet light saber. Obi-Wan appeared. His face was full of hope that maybe he found something that let him know she was all right. Jinn turned to his young student and gave him Aiden's lightsaber.  
  
"Aiden?" he cried.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I believe it would be wise to return to Coruscant and let the Council know what happened." Qui-Gon voiced.  
  
No, he thought. Obi-Wan remembered what happened. They separated and when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan reunited, Aiden was nowhere to be found. "Master, we can't leave here. We have to continue looking." Obi-Wan pleaded. He loved Aiden so much and would not allow the conclusion that she was dead.  
  
"I understand how you feel, Obi-Wan. But we need to report back to the Council."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down and nodded okay. He wanted to continue searching for Aiden. The Padawan couldn't bare the thought of losing the woman he loved.  
  
~~  
  
Niko Sun wondered through the woods scouting for firewood. He was a young man of twenty-five, masculine and very handsome. Niko had a roguish smile and appearance for a farm man who lived with his in-laws. His own parents and wife were deceased and came to live with his wife's parents shortly after his she died.  
  
He picked up another piece of wood crossing a stream. As he crossed, Niko noticed a woman's body lying in the stream. He dropped the wood and ran to the woman's side. Niko felt her pulse. It was strong but faint. He scanned the area for a craft and saw nothing. He pushed back the woman's black hair to reveal her beautiful face and found himself staring at her. Finally, he took her in his arms and carried her back to the house.  
  
~~  
  
Obi-Wan sat distressed as the shuttle that carried himself and Qui-Gon Jinn back to Coruscant. He gazed at his Master. Qui-Gon was talking with the pilot quietly. The master felt his apprentice's pain and went to sit with him. Obi-Wan looked like he had lost a puppy that wasn't returning home. "Obi-Wan, we will return." Qui-Gon assured him.  
  
He didn't reply. "I know how much Aiden means to you, young Padawan. You love her. It's strange many Jedi Masters' advise their Padawan's to never give into love because of the hurt in the end and yet we advertise peace and love to others." Qui-Gon analyzed.  
  
He stared at Qui-Gon. "Master, do you believe she is still alive?" he asked.  
  
"I want to believe that. But I can't feel her through the Force."  
  
"I can't either." Kenobi admitted, nodding his head.  
  
Qui-Gon touched his shoulder. "Don't lose your faith young Padawan. We will find her." He rose and walked back to the cockpit.  
  
**  
  
Niko kept a close eye on the woman as his mother and father-in-law discussed how and where they'd put her. He looked back at them for a moment then stared at the woman. She was beautiful, Niko thought. The woman reminded him of his late wife, Leisa. His in-laws, Rana and Owen walked towards Niko and the woman. She began to stir. Her side was bleeding heavily and needed treatment immediately. The woman glanced at the man and the couple standing behind him. She attempted to sit up but ceased when she felt the pain in her side.  
  
"Where am I?" she cried.  
  
"You're in the Outer Rim Territory. I'm Niko Sun," he said, as Niko gestured towards the couple behind him, "These are my in-laws, Rana and Owen Marcus. What's your name?"  
  
The woman inspected her clothes in hopes there would be a clue to her identity. Nothing. Who was she and where did she come from? Everything was confusing. A blank expression covered her face. Niko recognized she was frightened and nodded that they leave her alone.  
  
Aiden smiled at the man thankfully. "You said they are your in-laws. What happened to your wife?" she asked.  
  
He faced down. The grief of losing Leisa had never gone away. "A year and a half ago, there was a deadly virus that spread across the village. My wife often went into the village to shop for goods. She contracted the disease and within a few weeks, she died."  
  
"I'm sorry." She replied.  
  
Niko shook his head and gazed at the woman. "We have to give you a name. My in-laws can't keep calling you miss, unless you aren't married."  
  
She inspected her hands and realized she wasn't wearing a ring. "Well, I'm not married."  
  
"Then what should we call you?"  
  
The woman thought a minute and replied, "Ceila." The name stuck out clear in her mind, as if it was a part of her.  
  
"Why Ceila?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you like it?" Ceila asked.  
  
"It's perfect." Niko replied, smiling at Ceila as she returned the gesture.  
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stood impatiently as Master Qui-Gon Jinn told his report of Aiden Sule's disappearance. Master Adi Gallia was especially troubled when she heard of her goddaughter. "Master Qui-Gon, we will send authorities to the planet to search for Aiden Sule." Windu declared.  
  
"Obi-Wan, could you step forward?" Adi asked. She sensed there was something he needed to say.  
  
"Masters, can Qui-Gon and I be allowed to contact Kyren Tamus and Denai. They need to know what happened." Obi-Wan commented.  
  
Tamus and Denai. They would be even more distraught. Denai admired her sister's achievements and would be crushed to know she had disappeared.  
  
Gallia nodded yes. "And the both of you can accompany the search team." She added. Obi-Wan bowed and exited the chamber as Qui-Gon remained. "Your apprentice cares much for my god-daughter." Gallia said, referring to Aiden.  
  
"He does." Jinn agreed.  
  
"Master Jinn, more you have to say, have you?" Yoda added.  
  
"Yes. Obi-Wan and I have tried to locate Aiden through the Force but her entity is too far away or too lost. It could mean two things: Either she survived the attack and is hurt or she is dead. We don't know which way to interpret it." Jinn admitted.  
  
"She isn't dead. You will find her, but when you do, she may be a different person than she used to be." Windu said.  
  
"Thank you." Jinn replied, departing from the chambers.  
  
**  
  
Days after her arrival, Ceila underwent treatment for her wound and was cautioned not to do any harsh work. Niko checked up on her time to time, as she rested during the day. Amazingly, by the following day, her wound was completely healed. The doctor that checked it out called it a miracle and that she was special. Aiden undressed her wound leaving it to be free of its bandages. Niko stared at the woman. He had never witnessed anything so miraculous before. Who was this woman with amazing healing powers?  
  
"You shouldn't go to work for the next couple of days. We need to make sure that wound is okay." Niko suggested.  
  
Ceila smiled at him warmly. "Yes, doctor." She joked.  
  
"You're a mystery Ceila. A mystery I intend to unravel." Niko said, smiled at the woman and left her alone.  
  
"A mystery?" she said, fixing the bandages.  
  
**  
  
Ceila recovered from her injury fast. One day, as Ceila graciously dressed out of her old clothes, she stumbled upon a picture of Niko's late wife. She was beautiful. Natural light brown hair, soft peach skin and gray eyes. She was about Ceila's height, she estimated. She didn't look a day over twenty-five, but she could have been wrong. Ceila could tell how Niko could love such a remarkable woman. Her eyes suggested that she was very kind and had a gentle heart. Suddenly, she heard someone coming and quickly put the picture away. It was Niko. He came to check up on her. She smiled at him. "How are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. I hope you don't mind, as I was dressing, I saw a picture of your late wife. She was very beautiful." Ceila admitted.  
  
"She was. I could always fall into a dream, when I looked into her gray eyes." Niko said and stared into Ceila's eyes. One was gray and the other was a bluish color. He found himself, leaning towards Ceila for a kiss when his mother-in-law called him. They drifted apart. Niko stared at the woman. He thought Ceila was an angel, brought to him so that he may forget about the pain of losing his wife.  
  
"You better go and see what she needs." Ceila said gently.  
  
He turned and walked out the room silently. Niko felt something for the woman, a feeling he hadn't felt in ages since his wife died. It felt good to care about someone again, he thought. After Niko left, Ceila continued looking at the picture she found. She couldn't deny that she wanted Niko to kiss her and was sad, that they were interrupted, but had to get over it. Once she regained her memory, Niko's feelings would be hurt and she'd have to return to her normal life, or would she...  
  
**  
  
The trail, Qui-Gon and Kenobi were tracking was a dead end. A false trail. The lightsaber they found was a fake left behind to deceive them and it worked. Kenobi was more than disappointed. He sat alone examining the decoy. It had many features of a regular lightsaber, except that the usual crystals that were the primary source, was empty and some of the technical components of the sabre were completely off. Obi-Wan placed the saber on the table next to him. He was certain they had found a clue that would lead the search to where Aiden was. There was no luck. The planet they found the saber on, didn't even pick up Aiden's DNA.  
  
Qui-Gon came from the cockpit. He had very stern, but relaxed expression on his face. Kenobi knew that meant something was wrong.  
  
"We're going to try searching two more planets in the sector. After that, we are to go to Ceruse Seven and talk to Tamus and Denai." He said.  
  
Kenobi nodded. They couldn't abandon the search so quickly. "We're going there to tell them Aiden's dead, aren't we?" Kenobi asked.  
  
Qui-Gon gasped and knelt down beside his Padawan. "I'm afraid we have no other choice. Tamus and Denai must know what happened."  
  
"It will be especially hard on Denai. She's looked up to Aiden for so long." Kenobi said.  
  
"If it is the will of the Force, than so shall it be."  
  
"The Force. It's betrayed us. It should have led us to her. Instead, it hasn't. We're blocked from even sensing if she's alive or not." Obi-Wan cried.  
  
An officer entered the room to talk with the Jedi. "We've arrived." He said.  
  
**  
  
As Niko came outside to talk with his mother-in-law, he couldn't stop thinking about the possible kiss he and Ceila almost shared. She reminded him so much of the wife he lost. Rana was fixing some plants in the orchard, when Niko approached her. "What is it, that you need, Rana?" he asked.  
  
She continued working on the plants as she began to speak with him. "Niko, I love you like a son, I do, but Ceila can't stay here."  
  
"Can't stay here? Why?" he cried.  
  
Rana stopped and faced her son-in-law. "Niko, the harvest is coming up soon and we can't afford for there to be any distractions." She was referring to Ceila. The woman was familiar with the way he looked at her. He used to have the same look for her daughter, before she died.  
  
"I assure you, Ceila won't be a distraction. I'll continue my duties around here, like I always do and maybe, after she gets better, Ceila can help with the harvest. I know you need help tending the plants and making sure they grow properly. I can't always be here to lend you a hand. Owen needs me working as well with him." Niko said.  
  
"Niko, you don't understand. Harvest is always the most important time of year for us and every other farmer because it not only supplies food, but it supplies us with enough money for the materials we need around the house. I understand, you want Ceila to recover and help her adjust, but this isn't the time."  
  
"Then what is? Rana, she's lost her memory. We can't shun her away. If we did, we wouldn't seem like loving people." Niko added. "What does Owen think about her?"  
  
She nodded no. "He thinks she can help out around here, like you do."  
  
"That's what Ceila will do. She'll help out. End of discussion." Niko replied, walking off.  
  
As Niko walked off, Owen confronted his wife. "Rana, he's young. Let him be happy." Owen said.  
  
"I miss her. God, help me, I do. I miss our daughter. How can I stand to have another woman around here that reminds me of her?" she cried.  
  
Owen placed a hand on her shoulder. "I miss her too. Life must go on. We must go on. Leisa is gone and we must go on." He left her alone to continue her work.  
  
**  
  
Niko sat silently upon the shores of a small river, which lead to the forest, when Ceila found him. His father-in-law told her she would find him near the river. He liked to go there and sit when he became frustrated. Ceila smiled, once she saw him.  
  
"Hello." She whispered.  
  
He turned to her and smiled. She was wearing a work dress. Ceila sat down beside him and stared at the river's view. "It's heavenly. I see why it brings you such comfort." She replied.  
  
"I often came here with Leisa for picnics. She loved how the water flowed." He paused, stood up and looked closer at the water. "The fish here is great. They often weigh from two and half pounds to five or six."  
  
Ceila gazed at the water. It was still, as if frozen by the wind. Indeed, it was magnificent. She looked back at Niko. "Niko, what happened before..." she began.  
  
He turned. "I know. It should've happened. I was wrong to try and kiss you."  
  
She turned him around. "No. You weren't. Niko, maybe what I feeling, was because how close we've become, but it's real."  
  
"Ceila." He said, barely a whisper as she suddenly kissed him.  
  
Niko took her in his arms and returned the kiss. It was a gentle embrace. "This shouldn't happen. What if you had a husband in your former life?" he said.  
  
"We'll let him be jealous." She replied and kissed him again.  
  
**  
  
Denai was nursing a man's illness. Many of the villagers were suffering a great illness and no matter, how many antibiotics she administered, the illness never went away. It simply retreated only to come back, in a deadlier form. The virus didn't affect Tamus. Only those with weak immune systems were affected. Denai gasped, as she stared down at the old man. He was almost of age.  
  
Tamus entered the hut to see how she was doing. He could tell from Denai's solemn expression that she was doing horribly. Denai worked miracles. The girl studied how the Jedi cured illnesses and fixed their wounded. On her own, she set up a medical hut and was dubbed the village healer. She turned to him once she was done helping the man.  
  
"What is it grandfather?" she said, wiping her hands.  
  
He led the girl outside. In almost a couple on months, she had grown from a short girl to a beautiful woman like her sister and mother. The two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were waiting by the village well. "Master Jinn, Kenobi, what are doing here?" she asked, finishing wiping her hands.  
  
Qui-Gon looked to his apprentice, then the young woman. Tamus knew what they came to say wasn't good news. He was an old Jedi, but still knew when there was bad news. "Denai. I'm afraid we have bad news. Your sister is missing." Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Missing?" she questioned.  
  
Tamus stepped forward. "Denai, it seems Aiden was on a mission, when she disappeared." he said.  
  
Denai nodded her head no. It was enough that some virus infected Kalika. Now she had to deal with a missing sister. Denai put the napkin down and soaked it with water in the well. She stopped, staring at the water. "Our village is infected with a virus. I thought it was only a sickness, but it's become worse." She said.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up. He glanced to his Master. "What kind of virus?" Jinn asked.  
  
She stared at them. "I don't know. I've been doing everything I can. Using antibiotics even Jedi medicine, but it's not working."  
  
The Padawan smiled to his Master. Denai was practicing Jedi medical techniques. He frowned again once he saw the seriousness in his Master's face. "Denai, we wish we could help, but we have continue looking for Aiden." Jinn replied.  
  
She gazed back at the hut. "Can you at least take a look at what I've been doing?" she asked.  
  
**  
  
Ceila watched as Niko and Owen worked the fields. They were strong. It had been hours since Niko last held her in his arms and was beginning to feel withdrawal. She smiled at him. He stopped working a moment and stared at Ceila. Somehow, they managed to develop eye contact telepathy and were able to feel what the other was feeling. Owen nudged the boy and went back to work, but not before winking at Ceila. She smiled. She was content living in this mysterious place and knew; felt in her heart, she could never leave Niko.  
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon and Kenobi stared at the dying man. Denai gestured that they follow her to the back. There was a small infirmary, housing many other sick men and women. Tamus stood beside them. "It's serious. Really serious. Everyday, the virus spreads and grows more dangerous each time it strikes." Denai said.  
  
He turned to the girl. "How come you and Tamus haven't been infected?"  
  
"I made a solution that protects us from the air born germs. Tamus and myself are supposed to inject it into our system every five to ten hours." Denai looked into the Master's eyes. "Look for Aiden. She needs to be found. You can send more doctors from the Republic down here, but I don't think that will do any good. They'll only be infected by the virus."  
  
After Niko finished in the fields, he joined Ceila. He couldn't wait to hold her again and feel her gingerly kisses. In all truth, it was the first time he felt alive since his wife died and it felt good. Niko loved her. He never told her, but sensed she knew every time he was with her. The man snuck up behind Ceila, when she was making lemonade to reward the men. "Hello, my love." He whispered. Ceila smiled and turned around to greet the man.  
  
Tamus walked out with the two Jedi. The both of them were surprised how mature Denai had become in the last year. She was practicing Jedi medicine, using what she learned to help people in need. Helping people was the main goal of a Jedi. Qui-Gon turned to Tamus. The man was about Qui-Gon's age. "Denai has certainly matured." He commented.  
  
Tamus nodded in agreement. "Master Qui-Gon, if you do locate Aiden, she must return to Ceruse. She is greatly needed here more than ever."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded yes. "I see what you mean old man. The sickness here is growing and needs the heart of a Jedi to protect Kalika's people from danger. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And may it also be with you." He said, as they left.  
  
**  
  
Rana was greatly disturbed when Niko and Ceila were late to dinner. She knew they were together. The woman knew how much he cared for her. She put away Niko's bowl, as Owen continued his dinner. He looked at his wife. She was gazing out the window to the fields and garden. Finally, she spotted two people coming from the direction of the river, heading towards the house. It was Niko and Ceila. They were walking hand in hand. She nodded her head. Owen stopped eating and went to comfort his wife.  
  
She was sitting in the bedroom, staring down at the picture of Leisa. Owen walked in behind her. "You can't keep blaming him for her death. It wasn't his fault." He said, referring to Niko.  
  
Rana turned to him. "I've always loved Niko like a son, but now I think it's time to let him go. The house is getting small." She grasped his hand tightly. "Ceila can stay here, but when she regains her memory and she still wishes to stay with Niko, they must leave." There was a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Owen didn't say anything, except go back and finish his dinner.  
  
Niko held Ceila tight as he kissed her. He cared about her very much. The man decided that he didn't love the woman, because she reminded him of Leisa, but because she was a different person. A mysterious person. He had known his wife for years before they were married. Niko basically grew up with her, but Ceila was different. That's why he loved her. He kissed her again and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
Ceila smiled and replied, "I love you." Niko thought it was the brightest smile he had ever seen.  
  
They walked back to the house. Once they entered, they noticed two plates were already set for their dinner. Owen had put back the plates his wife took away. He seated Ceila and sat down across from her as they ate.  
  
"Owen was wondering since your healed, if you could work the garden? We need an extra pair of hands for the harvest." He said.  
  
"I'd love to." She paused. "Niko, I love it here. It's so peaceful and exquisite."  
  
He simply smiled at her and returned the gesture. After dinner, Ceila took the dishes and began the wash. In the morning, she was to join Rana in the fields and help with the garden. She knew the woman didn't like her a lot and thought it be nice if she did the dishes, as sign of gratitude. Niko came up behind and kissed her neck.  
  
"Can I steal you away for a moment?" he asked.  
  
She laughed. "I'm doing the dishes. I don't think it would be polite to suddenly run off and not finish the wash." Ceila was such a gratuitous person. She never missed a moment to help when it arose to the occasion.  
  
"I won't take you anywhere. I just want to show you something." He replied softly.  
  
Ceila finally looked back at him and nodded okay. He led her too a small dig site in the back. It was large ditch with some construction work on it. "This was to be mine and my wife's home. But it was never finished. I could finish it, if I married again."  
  
She gazed at him. He was asking her to marry him. Her eyes swelled up with tears and smiled at him. "It's beautiful." Ceila kissed him.  
  
He got down on one knee and held her hand. Niko stroked it gently and looked up into her eyes. "Ceila, will you marry me? I could finish the construction on our new home and it would completed within a few days."  
  
She knelt down and kissed him passionately. "Yes. I would like that."  
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn continued their search with no luck. They were no closer to actually locating Aiden. Her essence was drifting away each day that pasted. Kenobi felt it and knew for sure, they weren't going to find her. She was lost. He was sitting in the cockpit of the ship, taking the pilot's place. The regular pilot was sleeping. Qui-Gon, his Master, sat beside him. They searched the last two planets in the system and still there was nothing. Qui-Gon could feel his apprentice's depression of failure. "Obi-Wan, I've talked to the co-pilot and he suggested that we search the next system. Maybe we'll have more luck there." He said.  
  
Kenobi didn't say anything. Jinn leaned back in the chair. "Remember when I was lost, you searched everywhere for me, without a break. You knew I was not dead and refused to give up. I'd think maybe you'd have the same attitude towards Aiden."  
  
He suddenly perked up and checked the flight pattern. "What's the next system?"  
  
"Helska." Jinn replied, as Kenobi laid in a course towards the next system.  
  
~~  
  
The following week, Ceila did nothing but plan for the wedding. Owen hired some workers from the city-village to work the gardens and field. Rana volunteered to assist Ceila with the preparations. As the weeks rolled by, Niko and some other workers, began construction on the house. He installed a small garden in the back for her to tend to, because she enjoyed working the big garden. By the third week, close to the wedding, the house was finished.  
  
Days after the house was finished, the wedding took place. It was set on the fields facing the east. People from the village were invited to attend and Owen served as the man to give Ceila away. The officiator, an old retired Priest was hired to lead the ceremony. He gave a long speech about marriage and the union of two loved people and finally, he came to the vows.  
  
Niko took Ceila's hands in his as the officiator directed the vows. Niko had written different vows for the ceremony and Ceila had prepared her own. When both were finished, he named them man and wife.  
  
**  
  
About two months had passed, when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived on the last planet in the Helska system to continue their search. After their investigation, they would have to leave. Go back to Ceruse pronounce Aiden dead and return to Coruscant. It wasn't an easy decision but the Council had another mission prepared for them. The two walked down the streets of the city-village, asking around at the many vendors for their friend. Many of them didn't know who Aiden was and snubbed the Jedi.  
  
Finally, they took a break in a small restaurant to eat, when they had their first breakthrough. The owner went over to pick up the tab, when he saw the picture of Ceila. He was shocked and picked up the picture. Qui-Gon and Kenobi stopped eating once they saw he knew her.  
  
"My friend, we're looking for this woman. Do you know where we can find her?" Obi-Wan asked excitedly. The feeling of actually seeing Aiden again was a thrill.  
  
He examined the picture some more and nodded yes. "Yes. I've seen her before. In fact, she got married a couple months ago and lives on a farm outside of town."  
  
Kenobi frowned. Aiden was married. He had never thought that she would be married or had found someone else. Qui-Gon looked at the old man. "You said it was outside of town?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. They hired me as the caterer. Follow the road out of town. It's next to a bigger house, adjacent to the road. You can't miss it."  
  
Qui-Gon paid the man and they immediately left.  
  
Ceila Sun attended the garden, working with her mother-in-law. Rana had accepted that she was her daughter-in-law and had grown to love her, as she had grown to love her own husband. Niko was out fishing, catching dinner at the lake with Owen. Rana stopped working once she saw two men coming over the hill. She knew who they were. They were looking for Ceila. She stood up to greet them as they came near. Ceila picked up the basket of herbs and went inside to clean them. The woman sensed something was going to happen and knew she didn't want to be around when it did.  
  
As Rana faced them, she realized they were Jedi knights. "We're looking for a woman. We were told she lives here." Qui-Gon said.  
  
"She does. She's married now. She has a life here and I don't think, she'd want to leave it." Rana defended Ceila.  
  
Qui-Gon gazed at his apprentice. They needed to use the Force. He waved his hand and repeated what he said. "We need to see her. You will take us to her." It worked. Rana turned and led them into the house.  
  
Ceila was in the kitchen, cleaning and cutting vegetables. Surprisingly, she was totally a different person than they knew her to be, like Master Windu said. She wore a regular work dress and apron. She turned to set the table when she faced the Jedi. Rana stepped forward.  
  
"Ceila, these people were looking for you." She said.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at his Master. She used her mother's name.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm rather busy. I'm preparing dinner." Ceila replied, snubbing them. She knew who they were though didn't want to admit it to herself. Over the last couple of months, she had remembered her life, but didn't bother to tell her husband or in-laws.  
  
Niko walked in, carrying a large trout from the lake, followed by Owen. They saw the Jedi and knew why they were there. Ceila was a Jedi. Niko dropped the trout on the table and faced his wife. Obi-Wan glanced to the man. Finally, Aiden forced herself to look at the Jedi Knights and Niko.  
  
"Hello Master Qui-Gon and Apprentice Kenobi." She said. Niko's mouth dropped. Her past came back to claim her and he could lose, yet, another wife. Ceila turned to Niko and saw the pain in his eyes. "Niko, I'm sorry." Aiden cried.  
  
He ran off. Owen and Rana followed him. Aiden stared at the two. She picked up the trout and began to rinse it. "Aiden, we were searching for you." Qui-Gon said. She directed Kenobi to continue cutting the vegetables, as he talked. "How long have been married?"  
  
"Four and a half months. I began to remember my life, after I was married. I didn't tell anyone, because of the feelings I would hurt and I like it here. It's so much like life was like, growing up on Ceruse."  
  
Ceruse. The Virus. Aiden needed to know about the virus that attacking her people. Obi-Wan stopped what he was doing and stood on Aiden's other side. "Aiden, Kalika's been infected by a virus. Denai's doing everything she can, but what's she's doing isn't enough." Obi-Wan said. "You'd be proud of her. She's been studying Jedi medicine and treatments. She's using that knowledge to cure the people."  
  
"It isn't enough." Aiden said.  
  
"I know. That's why you have to leave." Kenobi replied.  
  
She glanced at him and clarified, "The herbs. They aren't enough." Aiden went outside to pick some more herbs.  
  
On her way out, Niko appeared again. "She doesn't want to leave here." He said. "I'm Niko, Ceila's husband."  
  
"Her name is Aiden Sule. Ceila was her mother's name." Qui-Gon corrected.  
  
Niko nodded in agreement. He always knew one day, that people would come, searching and take her away. The man never thought it would be so soon. "Aiden, she's a Jedi?"  
  
He nodded yes. "I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my first apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I took Aiden as my second, because her grandfather felt she could be better trained." He paused. "Does she truly love it here?"  
  
Niko smiled. "She does. It's peaceful. I've basically lived here my entire life. Rana and Owen are my in-laws from my first marriage. They allow me to stay here and help out during the harvest. To answer your question, she does love it here. C..." he began, then remembered to call her by her real name. "Aiden, she works hard and earns her keep."  
  
"This place reminds Aiden of her old home planet. It was peaceful and quiet. It seems like Aiden, always enjoyed the quiet.' Obi-Wan said. "Niko, she can't stay here. She has to come back with us."  
  
**  
  
Aiden Sule sat quietly in the fields by herself. She needed to be alone. Her memory had returned, along with her past. The Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were her friends. They came to take her back to Coruscant. Aiden had to make a choice. Ceruse was in desperate need of help and if she left, Niko would be depressed. She had only been married to him for four and a half months. Then again, they weren't really married because she didn't use her real name. It wasn't a legal marriage.  
  
Would she return with Jinn and Kenobi to Coruscant or head towards Ceruse? The Jedi woman was being pulled into two directions and didn't know where to go. In her heart, it said to go to Coruscant, but her instincts told her Ceruse. Her instincts were always right on how she should act and knew what her decision was. Ceruse.  
  
**  
  
Master Jinn and Kenobi waited outside for Aiden to return, while Niko was inside preparing her things. He knew she'd vote to leave. The man kept her old clothes in hand, in case one day she'd need them again and long ago, when he returned to the spot where he found her, he picked up a cylinder shaped weapon with a purple-violet light blade. He kept it for her.  
  
Aiden returned with a basket full of herbs and flowers. Jinn and Kenobi stood up to greet her. She put the basket down and stared the two in the eye. "A woman could make a life here and then decide if she can leave it for another life once forgotten." She began.  
  
"You're not coming back with us, are you?" Jinn asked.  
  
"I can't. But I can't stay here either, because it's not where I was born and raised. My parents and grandfather raised me on Ceruse, in Kalika. I belong there. Being here reminded me, how much I missed it. I missed Denai and Tamus. I miss being close to my parents." Aiden said. "I'm sorry, I can't return with you to Coruscant. Besides, Denai and my people need my help to defeat this plague."  
  
Niko gave Kenobi Aiden's lightsaber. He pulled it from his waist belt and handed it to her. "I believe this belongs to you." He said.  
  
Aiden took the lightsaber and ignited its serene purple-violet lighted blade. She stared at it, then disengaged the sabre and held it. "Thank you for understanding what I need to do."  
  
Kenobi frowned. He admired the woman so much and now he was going to lose her. Aiden felt he was troubled by the news.  
  
"Obi-Wan." She began. It was the first time Aiden called him by his first name and felt strange rolling off his lips. "It has been honor to serve beside you for the last couple of months. You two have been become an extended family for me. I shall never be without you." She grabbed the Jedi in a great hug and cried, "I love you both."  
  
Niko Sun stood beside Rana and Owen, as Aiden grabbed the last of her belongings. She only had her regular black jump suit and her lightsaber, but she did receive extra clothes, courtesy of Rana. Aiden faced the woman. She had grown to love Aiden like a daughter. She hugged her and cried, "You brought sunlight back into our lives and in my son-in-law. Thank you."  
  
Aiden backed away, nodded at Owen and faced Niko. He had been crying. The thought of losing the woman he loved was unbearable. She took his hands in hers.  
  
"I have to do this." Aiden began. She hugged him quick and whispered, "I'll never forget you." and added,  
  
"You were my first husband."  
  
He laughed and let her go. She turned to face Qui-Gon and Kenobi. They were going to give her a ride back to Ceruse and then, they would return to Coruscant alone. For Aiden, it would be an even harder good bye to say.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Aiden stepped into the old familiar village of her birth with Qui-Gon and Kenobi at her back. On the way over, Qui-Gon had filled her in on how dangerous and life threatening the disease had become. There was a small pouch latched on her belt that she knew her sister needed. As they came near, Denai exited the hut, wiping her hands. She gazed up and cried once she saw her sister. Denai threw away the towel and ran to Aiden.  
  
Tamus came to see what was happening when he heard cries coming from outside. He smiled once he saw Aiden and ran to throw his arms around her. She stared lovingly at the two and gazed back at the Jedi. Obi-Wan's face was solemn, but Jinn maintained to show off a smile, though he was hurting inside as well. Aiden looked back at Denai and unlatched a small pouch from her belt and gave it to the young doctor. She held in her hand, not knowing what it contained.  
  
"It's a small antibiotic. It seems the planet I was on, suffered the same disease that's now threatening our people. The village healer gave it to me before I left." Aiden explained.  
  
Denai cried and once again hugged her sister, thanking her. After Denai had received the pouch, she immediately went back to work, giving her patients a fair amount of dosage to everyone that was sick. Tamus went to thank the Jedi for bringing her home.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, thank you. I know it must be hard to let go of a second apprentice that you both loved." He said.  
  
Qui-Gon stared at his own apprentice and frowned. "No. It wasn't easy. It's never easy to let go of an Apprentice."  
  
Tamus smiled. "Perhaps, one day you two will come here and visit Aiden. See how she's doing." He paused. "May the Force be with you both on your journey back to Coruscant."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan. As they both began to leave, Aiden came out one more time to say good-bye and thanks. She hugged them both. Obi-Wan almost shuddered into tears as he embraced Aiden. The woman let them go and looked only at Obi-Wan. "Thank you." She said.  
  
They both turned and left Kalika for what was the last time they'd ever see Aiden Sule again.  
  
The End 


	3. Troubled Times

**Star Wars:**

**Adventures of Aiden Sule**

**Young Jedi Knights**

**"Troubled Times"**

**By Obi's Girl**

**Synopsis: It has been only weeks since Qui-Gon has died. Obi-Wan Kenobi is summoned by the Council to serve as Ambassador to a Peace Summit, taking Adi Gallia's place, to Dylithia Prime. Accompanied by Aiden Sule, the Jedi must put aside their feelings of regret, concerning their former Master and referee the talks. However, an assassin attempt on the Ambassador of Dylithia, lead Obi-Wan and Aiden to believe the Dylithian people don't want the bloody Dylithia Civil war to end. **

**Prologue:**

**Naboo**

**Aiden Sule stared down at the street below. From what she heard, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were called to mediate Trade Federation negotiations, only the Federation would not have it. It was later found out after escaping the Federation, that a Sith Lord was dispatched to track the Jedi. One of them survived. The other did not. The Jedi that did survive the attack was Kenobi and sadly the one that did not, was Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The Jedi frowned, turning away from window. **

**She stared at the door. Aiden wasn't summoned; she simply knew to come Naboo because of her premonition. In her vision, she saw the Sith Lord battling Jinn on what looked like a desert planet. That was her first vision. The one that came later was more detailed than the first. Qui-Gon Jinn, Kenobi and a small blonde little boy were standing before the Jedi Council. Qui-Gon opted to take the boy as his Padawan, making Kenobi feel jealous. **

**Staring down at the streets below, the Jedi realized she didn't see Qui-Gon anywhere near Kenobi. There was a boy, a young queen, some senators and members of the Jedi Council, but no Qui-Gon Jinn. A couple ideas of what happened to Jinn passed through Aiden's mind, some of which she didn't want to think about. **

**As she started for the door, a handmaiden met the woman. She was shorter than Aiden and from her appearance, she looked very young. She bowed before the Jedi. "What is it I can do for you?" **

**Aiden glanced again at the window. "Who's the boy?" she asked. **

**"The boy?" **

**"The boy with blonde hair, standing next to Kenobi." Aiden added, gesturing her head towards the window. **

**The handmaiden walked over to the window, scanning the platform below for the boy the Jedi described. She smiled once she realized who the boy was. The girl turned back to the Jedi. "That is Anakin Skywalker, now Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Because of him, the viceroy's control over the droid army was diminished. He's a very good pilot." She paused. "Is there anything else you need? Do you need to talk to one of the Council members?" **

**Aiden nodded no. "Thank you. You are dismissed." She paused and head out. At all costs, she needed to get to Coruscant before Kenobi. There was much work to be done. **

******

**Hours after the celebration in the square was finished, gradually, some of the Jedi Council members left. As Obi-Wan walked down from the stage, he met Queen Amidala. He smiled at her. It had been a long, tiresome week. "Obi-Wan, thank you for coming to the celebration. I know it has been a less than happy occasion, because of Qui-Gon's death." She said. **

**"I'll manage." He replied, glancing at Anakin. The boy was talking with Jar Jar, Threepio, and R2. "It was honor to have served you, your highness. I hope we see you again, sometime." Obi-Wan bowed before the Queen, then walked towards Anakin. **

**"Master, sir, are we heading for home now?" Anakin asked, straightening up. **

**"In awhile." Obi-Wan replied. "I'm going to take a walk." He managed a smile, then walked on across the square. Yoda and Mace Windu was last the Jedi Masters on the planet. The others had already left for Coruscant. He smiled at the two. "This is going to take time." Obi-Wan said. **

**"Time, it will. Qui-Gon was a great fighter and an excellent teacher. If we're lucky, maybe there is a little bit of him in you to train Anakin." Mace added. **

**He nodded no. "Luck, doesn't have anything do with it. I only wish that..." Obi-Wan trailed off, remembering another Padawan he respected. "I take it, you haven't heard anything from Aiden?" **

**Yoda nodded no. "A great Jedi she is. Close to Qui-Gon, she was. Hard on her, it will be." He paused. "When the time comes, comfort her, you will." **

**"We will be heading back to Coruscant. We'll see you there?" Mace added. **

**As Obi-Wan nodded yes, the two Jedi Masters walked towards a craft in the center of the square**

******

**Days later, Aiden Sule arrived over Coruscant. It had been several months since she first visited the planet. The Jedi maneuvered the craft into the planet's atmosphere. For the most part, the planet was an entire city. She landed on a small dock. Once Aiden stepped out of the shuttle, she requested that she see the Jedi Council immediately. **

**Mace Windu was alarmed when he heard Aiden Sule, former apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn had arrived. He knew she must have heard of what happened to Qui-Gon and the only reason she requested to see the Council was for confirmation that Jinn was really dead. **

**It was the also the first time, the Council members saw Aiden wearing a traditional Jedi garb. She stood tall, head high, determined to know the truth. In truth, Jinn's superiority and authority illuminated through the woman, making it impossible to dismiss his influence.**

**"Aiden, we weren't expecting you back so soon." Mundi said. **

**"Neither did I." She paused. "You know why I'm here. I need to know what happened to Master Qui-Gon." **

**It would have been easier to simply say he was "one with the Force," but it would have dissuaded Aiden from staying. The Council didn't need to reply. She already knew, judging from her expression. "I see." Aiden replied. "I guess I'll be on my way. I have to return to Ceruse." **

**"Aiden Sule, how is your family? Tamus and Denai?" Gallia asked. **

**"They're fine." She paused. "I should really get going." **

**As the Jedi turned to leave, Yoda called her back. "Sad you are, Qui-Gon is dead. Grieve you must, but not alone, you shall." **

**"What do you expect me to do?" she retorted, turning back to them. Anger and sorrow filled her voice. **

**"We have a mission planned for Master Kenobi and his new apprentice when they return. Master Gallia was supposed to accompany them, but we could say she fell rather ill and could not go. You could take her place." Windu said. **

**"I don't think so. Kenobi has more hormones than a male Drall. When I lived with them, he hit on every other minute. I don't even like him." she paused. "I'm not going." **

**"Aiden, you two need each other more than ever. The two of you have lost a Master, both of you respected. He had time for closure, you didn't." Depa added. **

**"I'm not going. Coming here was closure enough for me. Seeing Kenobi will only make me angry. I can't stand being around him." **

**"Then go and May the Force be with you on your journey back to Ceruse." Windu concluded. **

**"Thanks." She said, heading out. **

**"Know she'll change her mind, do you?" Yoda asked his friend. **

**"Of course, she will. She's Qui-Gon's Apprentice." Windu replied. **

******

**Week's later, Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the familiar Jedi Temple on Coruscant, followed by young Anakin Skywalker. They had recently returned from Naboo. The Jedi spent several days on the planet after the celebration of winning it back from the Trade Federation. He gazed down at his young Padawan. Anakin smiled at him. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Over all, he was a very cute little boy. Obi-Wan's former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn believed Skywalker would bring balance to the Force. The Council believed if he were trained, his training would bring great danger. **

**The minute they entered, a messenger came to greet them and said that the Council needed to see them right away. Obi-Wan hoped they weren't going to lecture him why Anakin should not be trained. Lectures were the last thing he needed. The Jedi followed the messenger into the grand Jedi Chamber. Windu and Yoda looked up once they entered. Master Mace Windu was conferring with Yoda and ceased, once Kenobi entered the room. He could only imagine what they were discussing. **

**"Master Kenobi, I hope you enjoyed your short break on Naboo." Gallia said. **

**Kenobi smiled at her and frowned quickly, once he sensed what they were going to tell him was bad news. "There's a Peace Summit on Dylithia. Master Gallia was scheduled to go. However, there's a problem. It seems she's become rather sick. She opted that you and your young Apprentice go in her place, accompanied by a representative she's already chosen." Windu replied. He looked to the Jedi woman. She seemed rather week and very pale. He wondered whom the representative Gallia asked for. "The representative will meet you on Dock 17B." Windu added.**

**"May the Force be with you both." Gallia managed to say. **

**Obi-Wan wished to he could add some words, but they had already dismissed him. **

******

**The Jedi Master and Anakin walked to Dock 17B, to meet Gallia's representative. He couldn't believe he had to leave Coruscant so soon. Kenobi thought he'd have more time to relax and train Skywalker. **

**A woman with black hair, wearing a traditional Jedi robe, was standing beside a small supply craft. She turned to greet the two Jedi. It was Aiden Sule. Kenobi smiled and hugged the woman, thankful to see her. Aiden pushed him away, disgusted by a sudden hug she wasn't prepared for. **

**Kenobi gazed down at Anakin, who was lost completely on whom the woman was. Aiden smiled at the small boy. "Anakin Skywalker, this is Aiden Sule. We used to work together as Apprentices, under Master Jinn." Obi-Wan enthusiastically explained as he was nearly out of breath. **

**Aiden knelt to face the boy on his eye level. "It's nice to meet you, Aiden Sule. It's funny, I thought I was the Qui-Gon's first, second apprentice." Anakin said. **

**She laughed. "It wasn't my idea. My grandfather pushed for me to be trained properly. He sent me here to train in the temple. I left only after ten and a half 1/2months." Aiden stood up, looking at Kenobi. Her face was solemn. "I'm sorry about Qui-Gon. I would have come earlier, but I didn't have a vision that such a tragedy would occur." Aiden apologized. **

******

**Aiden Sule was piloting the craft towards Dylithia, when Kenobi sat beside her. Anakin was in the back, settled into a corner for rest. There was uneasiness between them, because she had been gone so long. He wished she'd come back someday and they'd have a normal relationship, of Apprentice and new Apprentice. That wasn't going to happen. Obi-Wan wanted her to be by his side at Qui-Gon's funeral, but she wasn't. **

**"I'm sorry I couldn't come to the funeral." She said, breaking the silence. "Qui-Gon was an excellent teacher." **

**Kenobi remained quiet a minute. "Why didn't you?"**

**"I was busy." Aiden retorted. **

**"Too busy to come by for a visit? It would've at least helped, if you had to say something. I hated that you left. You could've stayed and continue to learn what you could." Obi-Wan cried. **

**She turned to face the new Jedi Master. "In case you've forgotten, my home world was threatened by a deadly disease. If I hadn't gone, half the people inhabiting Kalika would be dead, including Denai and Tamus." Aiden paused, remembering Qui-Gon. "He was a wonderful teacher, Obi-Wan. I respected him as much as I respected Tamus. If you think because I'm not crying on the outside that I'm not hurt, doesn't mean I'm not crying on the inside." **

**The COM beeped. Aiden quickly saw to it. As they arrived over Dylithia Prime, Aiden carefully maneuvered the craft into the planet's atmosphere. Once they cleared the atmosphere, the flight controller signaled them to land on dock 13A, close to the summit. **

******

**Kenobi and Aiden head inside the Conference Center as Anakin came running down the ramp, carrying a small backpack, joined his Master. He could tell from his expression that his Master wasn't happy. They walked inside the Conference Center, passing the main hall and entered the Congress. Aiden was already talking with some emissaries, which were filling her in on what was to be expected. As Kenobi stared at the woman, his frown quickly turned into a smile. True, Aiden could be stubborn and hard to deal with sometimes, but her appearance always lit up Kenobi's face. Obi-Wan walked to Aiden. She turned to him and glanced back at the emissaries. The Jedi finally introduced Kenobi and Skywalker to them. **

**One of the emissaries, the Dylithian Ambassador, a slender man in his early thirties with black hair introduced himself to the Jedi. "I am Jorus Kialyn, the Dylithian Ambassador. Welcome Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Aiden Sule. I didn't know Jedi were invited. It was my impression no one from the Republic would come. Excuse me, I have to meet some more important people." He said, scouting off. **

**Obi-Wan frowned and glanced at Aiden. She knew he was rude and did not have the right to put Kenobi down. Aiden also felt jealous, because she was the only one who had that privilege. The envoys also disappeared to attend to the other representatives. "Now I remember why I hate politics. All the politicians have no manners and are arrogant." Aiden retorted. **

**He smiled and turned to her. She quickly walked off to sit down. Anakin, Kenobi's Apprentice was already seated. The boy had saved two other seats for the Jedi. **

**Jorus Kialyn stood up at the podium, ready to perform the beginning ceremony of the talks. He slammed a small ball like gavel on the podium to grab everyone's attention. "Welcome honored guests to the Dylithian Peace Summit. I am Jorus Kialyn, the Dylithian Ambassador. In the past, these negotiations never worked. Some fanaticals wanted the war to continue. Others believed it should be stopped and so, the planet was divided. Today, we will finally put an end to the debate." **

**Aiden glanced at Kenobi, and then drew her attention back to Kialyn. She scanned the room. In the past, there were fanaticals that wanted the war to continue and sometimes threatened the talks with acts of terrorism. No one was posted above them, aiming at Kialyn, but she was sure someone was aiming to kill him. Kenobi saw Aiden was disturbed, but focused on the speech. Finally, she drew her attention back to the speech. **

**"I only hope, that these talks will continue with fairness on everyone's part. Dylithia has been at war for several years. It is time to finally bring peace back home." He concluded. **

**As Kialyn turned to pick up some papers, a fire was shot directly at the ambassador. Aiden pushed the man down, as Obi-Wan made everyone lay on the floor, including Anakin. She was right to suspect there would be an attack. The Jedi scanned the room for anything that seemed out of place or different. There was no one. Kenobi left Anakin's side and joined the Jedi woman. **

**After the hall was cleared, Kenobi and Aiden went into a small room to talk. She sensed danger to Kialyn, the minute he revealed that the talks were disrupted in the past. He glared angrily at the woman. "You knew that shot was coming, didn't you?' he asked.**

**She nodded yes. "Obi-Wan, we were sent here to make sure there were no terrorist attempts." Aiden explained. **

**The stress of losing his Master and dealing with a Jedi woman, who didn't even love him the way he loved her, was getting to him. He gazed to Aiden. "What do we do? Postpone the talks? Aiden, these talks were supposed to go on as planned. If we stop them, people will believe that the war will never end." Obi-Wan said. **

**"We won't. The talks will go on as planned. We'll be looking for whoever tried to assassinate Ambassador Kialyn. There are people at these talks that aren't showing us their true face and are masking their feelings. We just have to find out whose behind it." **

**The Jedi, Obi-Wan and Aiden exited the small room, leading back to the chambers, to confront Kialyn. He was outraged by the attempt on his life, but thankful he wasn't dead. "Ambassador, we're not going to postpone the talks. They will go as planned." Kenobi said.**

**"What about the assassins? There was man or woman, a minute ago that almost killed me." He roared. **

**"We will look into it. Don't worry ambassador. Your precious talks won't be disrupted again." Aiden retorted, walking off.**

**Kenobi ran after the woman, as Anakin caught up with his Master. "Aiden, your attitude is totally uncalled for." Kenobi said. **

**She stopped and gazed at him. "What did you want me to do? Act happy. He's a rude, arrogant politician that represents everything that is evil about the Dylithian people. We have a search to do and I don't intend to debate my attitude when I could be using precious time to get started." **

******

**Aiden Sule and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of a video transmitter, to notify the Council of the attempt on Kialyn's life. Windu answered. "Master Kenobi, Aiden Sule, what news do you have?" he asked.**

**Before Kenobi could speak, Aiden replied to the Masters' question. "There has been an attempt on Ambassador Kialyn, he's Dylithia's ambassador. Kenobi and I are going to investigate who the attacker was. In the meantime, the talks will continue as scheduled." **

**"How is Master Gallia's health fairing?" Kenobi asked. **

**Aiden wasn't surprised to hear about her godmother's health. She had heard news of her condition through connections. "I'm afraid, she's not doing well. Doctors here are trying to pin point the cause, but nothing seems to be coming up. We'll keep you both posted on how she's doing, you, especially Aiden. May the Force be with you." Windu said, terminating the transmission. **

**By Kialyn's orders, the talks were postponed for another week, until it seemed safe to continue. Aiden and Kenobi advised the talks to continue, but the Ambassador was stubborn and scared to try. In the meantime, the Jedi were settled into a small apartment, close to the summit, for headquarters and leisure. Anakin was more than happy to have some more rest time during the stay. Aiden sat on the couch, checking her miscellaneous weapons. Besides her purple-violet lightsaber, she had a rifle and small gun. Most Jedi carried only a lightsaber, but the women never trusted to have only one weapon at her side. Kenobi sat down opposite of her. "You never pack light, do you?" he asked, referring to the gun and rifle. **

**"They're for emergencies only. This is an emergency." She said and added, "It's a good thing Anakin came along. We're going to need someone to hack into the computer systems." **

**"Anakin hack into the computer systems? I don't think so." Kenobi retorted. **

**She put down the small gun and glared at him. "The boy is good with machinery and fixing things, is he not?" **

**He nodded yes. "He'll do. We need to look through the invite list of everyone that's attending the talks. We can evaluate from reviewing the list, who our potential suspects will be." Aiden explained.**

**Kenobi stood up pacing about. "Now I remember, why we never got along. You're pushy and commanding. That's why Qui-Gon always admired you so much." **

**"I thought he admired me because my grandfather was a legend." Aiden retorted, as she rose and walked to the computer system. **

**He turned to her. "Aiden, we'll find another way to see whose attending and who's not."**

**"Like what? Ask everybody whose here and not? That will take forever; besides, we don't have that much time. We need answers now." Aiden retorted, then faced the computer. There was a reason behind her bad attitude and it wasn't the peace talks. She was feeling the same guilt and pain of losing Qui-Gon. **

**"Aiden, I know this can't be easy for you. He was your Master as well." Obi-Wan begun. **

**The woman gasped and finally let herself cry without embarrassment. She loved Qui-Gon for who he was and she admired him for the strength and skill he possessed. "I could kill myself for not seeing what was going to happen. How could I not? He was more than my Master and yours, he was my friend." **

**Obi-Wan touched her cheek and hugged the woman, as she wept. "I know. I loved him too. It feels strange to walk through the temple and not see him, watching me train." **

**"It wasn't fair. I can't stand the fact that he's gone. So many people in my life, people that I love, are dead. My parents and now this! It isn't fair. It isn't." she cried, backing away. **

**Kenobi stroked her cheek, brushing away the tears. "It isn't, which is why we have to cope. We can't allow our emotions to get in the way of what needs to be done." **

**He paused and gazed at the screen. The lists of the emissaries' names were posted. Aiden turned to the screen. She wiped her face and began to scroll down the list, as Obi-Wan looked on. **

******

**The Jedi worked all night, reviewing the list and analyzing each emissary and the reason, he or she was there or weren't there, as planned. They took turns working the computer, while the other relaxed. It was Kenobi's turn. Aiden lie on the couch, as the Jedi dictated the diplomats' profile. "This is ambassador fifty-eight. Name: Xanos Piomara, from the planet Corellia." Obi-Wan stated. **

**"Corellia. That isn't a political scene. It's basically a smuggling ground." Aiden commented, sitting up. "Why would the Corellian's be interested in a political debate?" She came over and stood beside Obi-Wan, placing her hand on his shoulder. **

**"I don't know. Xanos conned his way into the high levels of politics. He was always an excellent speaker and quick to prove he was always right, no matter the cost. What should we label him?" **

**"Possible candidate. What else do you have?" she asked.**

**Obi-Wan scrolled down Xanos' profile. "It seems he got in trouble with Corellian law when he was eighteen. He was prosecuted for murder. But, it could never be proven. It turned out there were no witnesses around that saw the crime. Close friends claimed he had to reason for such an act. At that time, his father was highly respected politician." **

**Aiden smiled. "It wouldn't look good if he was pinned for murder. Daddy needs a clean slate son. Next one." **

**As Obi-Wan began to scroll down, the list disappeared. All the envoys' names and profiles were erased from the screen. He stared at Aiden. She knew something was wrong. Someone didn't want them to see the rest of the lists. After the list disappeared, Aiden turned off the computer and head to bed. Obi-Wan stared back at the woman shocked she'd give up so quickly. She removed the Jedi robe, to reveal her usual black shirt and pants. **

**"You're giving up?" he asked.**

**She stopped and gazed at Kenobi. "I'm going to bed. It's late and I need sleep. So do you. We'll finish the search in the morning." Aiden head towards the bedroom, as Kenobi took the couch. **

**He gazed to his young apprentice. Anakin was sleeping soundly. Kenobi put another blanket on the boy and began to undress. Obi-Wan laid himself down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. **

******

**Aiden couldn't sleep. It wasn't the talks that were bothering the Jedi; it was Qui-Gon's death. She really did love and admire Qui-Gon for who he was. He was the first Master she respected more than herself. It hurt even more that she wasn't able to say good-bye, unlike Kenobi who had the chance. The Jedi rose from the bed and began to massage her temples. For years, Aiden always expected Qui-Gon and Kenobi to visit Ceruse. They never came. She waited for days and week. They never arrived. Aiden thought they were busy with other assignments, only the days and weeks became months and years. The Jedi became to wonder why they never came and believed it was because she left before she could complete her training. Aiden knew that wasn't the case. If Qui-Gon and Kenobi ever visited, the hello and good bye would be painful, not only on them, but for Aiden as well. She was disturbed and frustrated and because of the peace talks, stress was added. Aiden wished Qui-Gon was alive and with her. **

**Aiden, a voice called. **

**The woman peered around the room, thinking Kenobi came in to tell her something. She was alone. The Jedi turned back, to face the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn. "Master Qui-Gon." She gasped. **

**The man walked about in great authority, with wisdom in his eyes. Aiden, I'm glad you took this mission with Obi-Wan. You two needed time to talk and work through your feelings. **

**She smiled. "Talking was one thing I avoided doing the years I served beside him." **

**Why did you? **

**"Because I was afraid of being hurt. There is a reason for my harsh impenetrable exterior. As a Dark Jedi, I worked closely with Raj. We weren't romantically involved, but he was interested in me. After I left and my mother died, I had developed this hard exterior to prevent my feelings from being hurt again." **

**And? **

**"You broke all the barriers. I allowed myself to care about you. When you died, I was hurt." Aiden said.**

**So is Obi-Wan. You think he wasn't hurt either by my death? We worked side by side for years. You've only known me for ten and a half months. He paused. Aiden, you might not realize this now, but Obi-Wan is a big part of your life. I knew he'd watch after you after I died and probably, even when he's dead. Use this time to form an understanding relationship. During the years, you and I had a relationship that was nothing compared to how you treated him. **

**Aiden looked down. "I did treat him pretty badly. Putting him down and teasing him. I never meant to make him jealous of our relationship." **

**You might not have anyone else in your life that cares that much about you, the way he does. He loves you and has always loved you. You never returned the gesture because of your harsh barriers. Qui-Gon stood up. Remember, he'll always be there for you when you need him. Right now, you need him more than ever. He paused. May the Force be with you, Aiden Sule and disappeared. **

******

**Xanos Piomara and Jorus Kialyn, the Dylithian Emissary, sat across from Yttehud Aminobenzoic, the Chief of State. Kialyn called the meeting between the two officials so they could find a way to exterminate the Jedi, Kenobi and Aiden Sule. They were on the invite list, but Kialyn felt the involvement of the Jedi would only mean fast negotiations. Kialyn didn't like the idea and he especially didn't like Jedi. **

**Kialyn stared to the two. A cruel smile crossed his face. "Personally, I don't like having the Republic but their head into our affairs. Dylithia isn't any of their concern. It's one of the Outer Rim territories." He said, walking around. "I know the assassination this afternoon wasn't unexpected. I hired a sniper to come and target me, so the talks would be postponed. If the Jedi stay here, it will only ruin everything." **

**Xanos glimpsed at Aminobenzoic. "What do you we propose we do? If we try to dispose of them out in the open, an investigation will only bring in more of these Jedi. We can not afford that." Xanos stated. **

**"That is why it won't be done in the public eyes. It will be done behind closed doors. I have stationed several guards over the apartment. Many of them are professional hit men and will get the job done. They are to kidnap them, place them in a secluded cell and if they don't cooperate, kill them." **

******

**After Aiden Sule was visited by Qui-Gon's spirit, the Jedi couldn't return to sleep. She knew what he said was right. The Jedi needed Obi-Wan more than ever, if they were going to get through the crisis of losing Qui-Gon. The Jedi stood up, left and entered the main room, where Kenobi was sleeping on the couch. Aiden retrieved a glass from the washer and filled it with water. As she turned, Aiden noticed that Kenobi's chest was bare and at an angle, looked very handsome. She shook her head and returned to her room. **

******

**The lead hit man crawled through the ventilation shaft over the apartment, followed by several other team members. The Dylithian Ambassador ordered them, to dispose of the Jedi. The assassin gestured to his other men to slow down and remain quiet. The sniper sat up, positioning his feet over the vent shaft. Two other men on the opposite side were positioned the same way. On a silent count, the men slammed the shaft open, raiding the apartment. **

******

**Aiden heard the disturbance and leapt from her bed, grabbing her lightsaber on the nightstand. She ran out of the room, to find three hit men in the living room. The Jedi glanced at the couch. Kenobi was gone. **

**The lead assassin walked towards Aiden, as Kenobi leapt on top of the man. Aiden smiled and punched him. Kenobi dropped to the floor, igniting his saber. **

**Two against six. They weren't bad odds, considering the strength of two Jedi. Aiden sprung forward to attack the first sniper. To be fair, she disengaged her lightsaber and fought hand-to-hand. Kenobi stepped forward to attack the other three, but they saw how strong the woman was and retreated. The first three assassins were bent out of shape, after Aiden had beaten them and decided to retreat. She gazed at Kenobi. **

**"That was too easy." She said.**

**He nodded yes in agreement. As they turned, the Jedi were faced with a second, more powerful retrieval team. **

******

**Obi-Wan Kenobi sat unconscious as Aiden grabbed a small towel from her belt and drenched it in water to clean the man's wounds. They were positioned in a dark underground cell. She wasn't sure where, but it was deep. The air was stale, dirty and the living conditions weren't sanitary. **

**Kenobi had taken a serious beating. After second team confronted them, he stupidly tried to runaway. They captured him and beat his ribs. The team dragged Aiden and Kenobi to the cell, blindfolded. They didn't want them to know how to escape. He began to stir. The Jedi felt his head, which was throbbing with pain. Kenobi had a couple of bruises but they weren't serious. **

**"Welcome back." Aiden retorted. "What you did was probably the dumbest stunt you've ever pulled, Kenobi." **

**Obi-Wan could tell she was mad. The fact that she called him by his last name proved it. He felt for his lightsaber. It was gone as well as Aiden's. "Where are our lightsabers?" he asked. **

**"They took it of course." **

**The Jedi sat up, focusing his eyes on the prison cell. He knew something was missing. "Where's Anakin?" **

**"As far as I know, he heard what was happening and took off. My guess is he's probably halfway to Coruscant by now. He's a smart boy." **

**As she cleaned his wounds, Kenobi noticed a small bruise on her cheek, close to her left eye. He reached out and touched it, gently rubbing his fingers on her face. "What happened to you?" **

**"It's not a big deal. I got it when we were fighting. It's not as bad as the beating you took, though." Aiden replied, standing up. **

**Aiden began to knock on the rock wall of the cell. Kenobi wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was certain what she was doing was to find a way out. "What are you doing?" he asked. **

**She turned to him and half-smiled sarcastically. "Looking for a way out." Aiden knocked on another wall. "My parents taught me, if I was ever trapped to look for a hallow wall. The wall would reveal a secret passage for an escape." **

**He smiled. "Your parents were very wise."**

**The Jedi paused, felt the curves of the rock and replied, "Yes, they were!" **

**Kenobi stood up and Aiden walked to Aiden, standing opposite of the woman. He grabbed the rock. The two pulled the rock back to reveal a stone door. She nodded her head and mumbled, "Dumb assassins." **

******

**Jorus Kialyn stood before the video cam, talking to the lead hit man. He ordered a team to dispose of the Jedi, so that they wouldn't interfere with his plans for Dylithia. Long ago, the Jedi were hated enemies of the planet. It all began when the Jedi started to spread the message of peace and serenity, if those willing enough, wished to train. The proclamation brought many men and women to abandon their homes and work to train in the ways of the Jedi. So many people left that there was nearly no one to work and provide and aside from that, the government began to grow bankrupt and weak. Even the Prime Minister of the time, felt like resigning because of the powerless democracy. **

**In truth, it was all about the way politics worked. **

**The downfall of the old government happened more than fifteen years ago. During that time, Kialyn was a young man thirsting for power and strict obedience in the new government. **

**Kialyn's face hardened as the gun told him that the Jedi escaped. Escaped. Those mystical renegades escaped? If they were gone, it only meant that the Republic would intervene, leading an investigation. Kialyn couldn't afford that. "Find them and if you have to, eliminate them!" he roared, cutting off the transmission. **

******

**Aiden Sule and Obi-Wan Kenobi raced down the dark underground tunnels, unaware of where it'd lead. They managed to escape the assassins, but what happened wasn't far from over. Aiden glanced at Kenobi and gestured that they stop. "How are you holding up?" she asked. **

**"I've had better days." Kenobi joked. **

**They waited for a couple of minutes, and then continued down the tunnels until the Jedi found a shaft leading to the surface. A ladder was built into the wall, which made it easier to climb. It was perfect. Aiden went up first, pushing the sewer entrance open and shoved it to the side. She poked her head through, scanning the area. It was approximately ten miles from the Congress, due east. The Jedi sprung up, sitting on the edge. Kenobi climbed up next, as she pulled him out. They glanced at each other for a moment, and then walked back to the Congress. **

******

**Young Anakin Skywalker stood in the lobby of the grand Congress. The boy heard the disturbance in the apartment last night and abruptly left by way of the vent. The assassins came to seize his Master and Aiden Sule. Why? He didn't know. Anakin didn't know a whole lot about politics, except that they always feuded over the smallest problems. **

**The boy turned, facing the entrance. It was nearly noon. His master and Aiden were yet to return from their capture. He knew, eventually, they'd have a fast escape. Anakin had been waiting in the hall since early morning. The young Jedi managed to make it to the second floor and took the lift back to the main lobby, where he was now waiting. **

**Finally, Kenobi and Aiden came running through the main doors. He smiled once he saw his young apprentice was all right. Anakin jumped up and hugged his Master and Aiden. "Anakin, you have to return to Coruscant." The Jedi Master instructed. While he and Aiden walked, they discussed the situation and decided it would be safer for the boy to return to the Capital. **

**"Return? I want to stay here with you guys." Anakin cried. **

**Aiden knelt down to face the boy. "Annie, it's not safe here. What happened to us today only proves the situation here has gotten more dangerous. You can inform the Council of what's happened, tell them to send reinforcements or something." She paused. "We have to know that you're safe. That's all that matters." **

**Obi-Wan was impressed. He had never known what a calming influence Aiden had and how much she cared for others safety, besides her own. Anakin gazed to his Master and nodded okay. Suddenly Kenobi dropped to the floor. The pain in his side was getting worse. Aiden held his shoulders, examining the wound. It was deeper than she thought. The Jedi woman helped him to his feet, dragging him upstairs to their room, as Anakin followed. **

******

**The pain was unbearable. Aiden now knew their captures did a lot more than beat him up. They did something to him. She laid Kenobi's body on the couch and removed his robe to reveal a cut that had grown to a large fatal injury. Anakin was still by her side. "I thought you had left already. Don't you follow your Masters' orders?" she growled. **

**"He's hurt. I can't leave when he's hurt. Something might happen." **

**Aiden stopped and faced the boy. "Go home. Your master was right. We're going to need all the help we can get. Leave!" she roared, as Anakin ran out of the room. **

**Kenobi stirred, focusing his blue eyes on Aiden. She had ripped his shirt to repair the gash in his chest. He peered down. To him, the blood seemed to grow at an overwhelming rate, but it could have very been delirium. Obi-Wan reached to touch Aiden's cheek. **

**She forced herself to stop and look at the man. His hand was still on her cheek. It felt so gentle and loving. Aiden didn't move, as Kenobi leaned forward to kiss her. It would have succeeded if he hadn't felt the pain in his side began to sear and dropped back down on the couch. "Aiden, how come you loved Qui-Gon more than me?" he cried. **

**Aiden placed a bandage over the wound, wrapping it around his muscular waist. She couldn't bring herself to face him. "I respect and admire you both. And love you both." **

**Obi-Wan perked up, staring at the woman's blue-gray eyes. "Love? You love us both?" **

**She finished the wrap and tucked the last bandage under another. "I loved Qui-Gon, as I loved my father and grandfather. I love you as I love..." she trailed off, feeling the tears surface. There was great pain behind her eyes for a simple reason: The fear of being loved by someone who could hurt her. **

**Once again, Kenobi stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears. He had trained with Aiden for many months and never once, had she ever broken down in such sorrow over a simple question. He hated seeing sorrow in her eyes and sat up to kiss the tears away. He lowered his head, lips sweeping her face and finally, hesitantly, kissed the woman's lips. Aiden returned the kiss with great force. Her hands crept down his back, feeling his bare skin. Never in a million years, did she ever think that the body of Obi-Wan Kenobi could make her tremble so. **

**Obi-Wan backed away a minute, holding Aiden in his arms. "Aiden, there's something I need to tell you..." he began. **

**Aiden kissed him before he could continue. She minded his wounds, trying not to cause him pain. Obi-Wan stroked her cheek, feeling down to her breast and arm. It was a gentle touch. Aiden backed away a moment, flustered. Her hair was out of place. Kenobi kissed her again more gently. She removed her vest, shirt, and threw away her guns. Aiden swept his chest, kissing his temples. **

**The Jedi nearly melted. He had loved Aiden for so long. Her touch seemed like a dream come true. She gazed up at him. Her eyes suddenly seemed to turn copper and her breasts heaved. Aiden kissed his mouth again, exploring more boundaries than before. Obi-Wan revenged his hands through her black hair, tickling her neck. Kenobi swept his hands down her bare back, kissing her neck and breast. In his mind, it seemed almost like a dream that she'd allow him to touch her in such a way. Obi-Wan's heart hammered, as he smelled the tenderness and felt the beauty of Aiden Sule. He didn't want to stop, but live in the moment. The Jedi Master stared into Aiden's gray brown eyes and felt about the woman's face. Obi-Wan felt around the curves of her slim thighs and stomach, kissing all bare skin he got his hands on. She grabbed his hand, holding it to her breast. Aiden closed her eyes as her mind connected with the Jedi Master. She felt what he felt. The woman turned her body towards the couch, as he kissed and felt her entire back. He hesitated a moment to kiss her naked back. **

**"Don't stop. Never stop touching me." Aiden whispered.**

**"I don't want to." He replied. **

**The taste of her body energized his senses. Aiden turned back to him, still holding his hand. She brought it towards her mouth and began to suck each finger individually. Finally, the Jedi woman made her way towards his right hand and continued the same act. He stared into her eyes, feeling a sense of peace. **

**Aiden stopped on his middle finger and gazed into the eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi. She seemed almost puzzled. He smiled. Aiden smiled and pushed herself on him, feeling his embrace and tender kiss. His kiss seemed to last for an eternity. Kenobi backed off, covered his robes around her bare shoulders and decided to carry Aiden into the bedroom. He laid her delicately on the bed and sat down, his back opposite to her. Aiden kissed his flesh, feeling a desire to never stop. **

**They were together. That was all that mattered. She turned him around. Aiden kissed his belly button and nipples, savoring the taste of his skin. His ears, Aiden thought. She began to suck his ears, feeling the intensity of his every move. **

**Obi-Wan circled his head along her neck, kissing everything he touched. The ecstasy was overwhelming. He kissed her side and breast, breathing heavily and sweating. Aiden resisted his embrace for a moment, and then let him explore her bosom and body. **

**The images of Kenobi's naked body making love to her melted into Aiden's mind. Kenobi gazed up into the woman's eyes. Her lips were sore. He rose up and began to kiss her soft lips, renewing them. Obi-Wan didn't want to stop. The feeling of her kiss mixed with his tender lips and embrace were intoxicating. Their bodies moved in coordination. **

**"More." Aiden cried. **

**It was his turn to grab her arm and make love to her hand, knuckles and fingers. Kenobi seemed to memorize every curve and joint, as he kissed each finger. She planted her head on his left shoulder, kissing his every whim. Kenobi sucked Aiden's last finger and made his way towards her brow and eyes. Obi-Wan kissed her face intensely, never missing a spot. As his chest pasted over her face, she sucked his left nipple. **

**The Jedi backed off and picked up her left leg, massaging her ankle. Aiden closed her eyes, feeling totally relaxed. He bent down and sucked her big toe, then rose and crawled over her body. Aiden closed her eyes and moaned. Obi-Wan massaged her thighs waist and breast. The heating passion was extremely past the boiling point of desire. Aiden rolled her eyes, as he kissed her breast. His loose hand touched her neck. The Jedi Master warmed her cold body. She touched his chin, directing his attention to her bare mouth. He smiled, climbed up her body and kissed her dry lips. **

**This has to stop. I don't love him, but his touch, his body, and his embrace... He's young and yet he knows how to please me. Aiden's thought paused. I'll teach him. Aiden brought his hands to her back. Obi-Wan's hands roamed her naked back, feeling the intensity of her skin. She backed off, stared at him and began to kiss his chest and temples. The Jedi possessed great energy and wasn't about to waste it for feeble kisses. The woman grasped a picture of his upper muscular body in her mind. Obi-Wan was strong. Her mouth examined his skin, while her hands explored his thighs. **

**Time seemed to stop and in both of their minds, nothing seemed to matter. There was only the moment of being together. Finally, Aiden rested in his arms, exhausted from making love. He was good with his hands. Kenobi probed his hands over her arms and thighs. They weren't rushed, simply slow and coordinated. The moment they shared was perfect serenity, perfect balance. **

**Finally, Obi-Wan rested his head in her breast. Using his free hand, he tickled her skin. Aiden laughed lightly. It gave him great pleasure to be with her. He thought it would never happen, but it did and was grateful. The Jedi always wondered how he could please her and now he knew how. He was a bit inexperienced, but it didn't matter. What happened seemed natural. The feeling of her skin was natural. Obi-Wan smelled her black hair. He loved the way she smelled. How could he ever stop? **

**Aiden held his hand and began to kiss his fingers. Kenobi laughed lightly. The woman turned her head slightly to examine his wound. The Jedi gazed up unwillingly at Kenobi. She saw the yearning in his eyes and knew he felt the same yearning. Aiden began to kiss him again; only she accidentally hurt his side and backed off. **

**"I'm sorry." Aiden cried. **

**Kenobi looked down at the bandage and glanced back at Aiden. "It's all right." **

**She smiled and simply laid her head on Kenobi's chest, falling asleep in his arms. Obi-Wan pulled up the blanket and covered Aiden's bare, soft back. He kissed her forehead and laid his head on hers. **

******

**As Obi-Wan stared at the woman lying beside him, he brushed her left shoulder, and thought Aiden was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, no universe and there was no one else he could ever make love to. It seemed like only minutes ago they shared a deep passion for one another and never wanted to let go. He craved from her kisses and touch, kisses and touches that spoke volumes of how she felt towards him. Aiden slept facing him, her breast exposed and the blanket only covered the woman from the waist down. As he stroked her shoulder again, he could have sworn she felt his touch, because she shivered. **

**The Jedi could never love any other woman more than he loved Aiden Sule. He lusted after her since the time they first met. At first, he thought it was simply a crush but it grew far beyond a regular crush. Obi-Wan started fantasizing what it would be like to have sex with Aiden. He stared at her face. He could have sworn she was sent to him to only experience what it was like to love her. **

**That's what he tried to tell her before, but he was stopped by the taste of her mouth. He wanted to tell Aiden that he loved her. It's how he felt and always felt. But the way she touched his body again and again said in many ways, told Kenobi that she loved him and lived only to please him. **

**But that didn't seem likely. In the beginning, Aiden never even looked at him the way she did when they made love. Her expression was always stern, almost angry and strong. She never even let him near her unless they dueled. The only Jedi she was really close to and respected was Qui-Gon. He was jealous at first of their friendly relationship, but soon came to think of it as only a Master/Apprentice relationship. **

**Whenever they touched, Obi-Wan had to think if each embrace they shared was because of love or guilt of losing Qui-Gon. In truth, they would make a better-matched couple. Qui-Gon and Aiden were about the same age, shared the same ideal authority and command and were always pictured as first Master and Apprentice. To Aiden, it probably meant nothing and she probably imagined it was Qui-Gon next to her and not him. It made sense that way. **

**Aiden felt nothing but guilt over what she allowed to happen. She didn't even love Kenobi and she permitted herself to feel his passion. It wasn't bad, just felt empty. The Jedi didn't love him, she simply needed to be comforted and he was there. If she ever told him why it happened, he'd be hurt, but if she didn't, they'd both hurt. It wasn't right. It wasn't right for her to toy with Obi-Wan's feelings. She'd have to tell him what happened was a mistake that happened purely out of guilt. That's all it was. **

******

**Anakin faced the Jedi Council. His Master ordered him back to Coruscant because the crisis on Dylithia had become dangerous and feared the boy might get hurt. Over the last couple of days, he learned to obey orders from whomever it came from and to never question them. Skywalker wasn't about to break that code. **

**"Kenobi and Aiden did the right thing. If you had stayed, you would've been hurt." Windu noted. **

**"What about them? They can't face those politicians alone." Annie said, referring to Aiden and his Master.**

**"Aiden can take care of herself. She can be hardheaded sometimes, but true to her feelings and instincts. Indeed, she is her mother's daughter." Master Gallia added.**

**"Does that mean no reinforcements will be sent?" **

**Adi nodded no. "Aiden's very resourceful. If Aiden and Kenobi work together, the problem will be solved in no time." **

******

**Aiden scanned the data banks when Kenobi woke up. She dressed herself in her regular Jedi tunic and robe. The Jedi Master covered himself in his robes and went to stand by Aiden's side. He kissed her neck and sensed something was wrong. "What did you find?" he asked.**

**"Remember when we first reviewed the list and encountered that man from Corellia?" Aiden said. **

**"Xanos Piomara?" **

**"He and Kialyn were in the same race for presidency. Neither won the election, but they shared the same goals. Aiden paused. "They can't live without one another." She switched off the data bank. **

**"Aiden, what happened?" Kenobi asked. He knew that the passion they shared was probably nothing in her eyes, seeing that they didn't always agree with one another. They were complete opposites. **

**"There's a connection." **

**"That's not what I mean. What happened? Was it because of the guilt over Qui-Gon or was it because we needed each other?" Kenobi questioned. **

**She didn't answer the question. Aiden turned to him and replied, "I think maybe we should pay Ambassador Kialyn a visit." **

******

**Ambassador Jorus Kialyn sat in his quarters, disturbed by the news of the Jedi's escape. Honestly, he didn't even want the talks to take place, but the political masses urged it. He knew that in politics, to never make the masses angry. Kialyn only hoped the Jedi were smart and departed from the planet, after their escape. **

**The door opened. Kialyn didn't look up, as he should have, expecting that the lead hit man had come to bring good news. "Have you found the Jedi? If those Jedi know what's good for them, they'll leave before something accidentally happens." **

**"What do you mean exactly? Before something accidentally happens?" the voice asked. **

**Kialyn stopped. The voice seemed vaguely familiar. He gazed up. The Jedi Aiden Sule and Obi-Wan Kenobi were standing before him and were not amused. " Your alive! What a pleasure it is that your both okay. I heard about the hit men foray the apartment." **

**"Did you? And your surprised we survived. Interesting. Why do you think that is?" Obi-Wan said, glancing at Aiden. **

**The man stared at the both, then bolted for the door. He ran through the hallway with the Jedi at his back. He couldn't be ruined so quickly. Aiden removed a gun from her pants and aimed at the politician. Obi-Wan knocked the pistol out of her hand. She glared at him. Kialyn got away. **

**"Why in Sith did you do that?" she roared. **

**"You would have killed him. Jedi aren't about killing people." **

**"We know he's involved. That's all that matters. He needs to be punished for his crimes." Aiden retorted. **

**"Is that you or your evil side showing your true colors?" he paused. "Aiden, I agree that Kialyn needs to be punished, but I do not agree that he should be killed." **

**The Jedi woman shook her head. "Then I don't understand why I even felt an attraction towards you in the first place." She retorted, walking off. **

**As Aiden entered the main hall, she heard some commotion. Several video COM's were on, announcing a number of disturbances in the streets, protesting the peace talks. The Jedi walked to a small video COM and listened to a reporter's view. **

**"Two to three days ago, the Dylithian Peace Conference was postponed. It was reported by an official at the conference, that there was an assassination attempt on Dylithia's President, Jorus Kialyn." **

**Aiden turned to another COM system. **

**"Riots are still continuing in downtown West City Plaza. Police officials claim that is impossible to control these protesters since they're not all positioned in one area." **

**The Jedi switched her gaze to another COM. **

**"Reports have come in that the capital city of Dylithia, Vector, has been put under arrest. Protesters rallied around the capital, demanding that the bloody civil not end and that The Republic is nosy to poke their business into other planetary affairs, sending religious monks, called Jedi Knights, to settle the conflict." The reporter turned to a man. **

**"We are only fighting for what's right for our people. The War must go on. Citizens of Dylithia know and realize the war that's going on, can not end until the rightful side, our side has won." The citizen protester roared. **

**"Aiden!" Kenobi cried, coming from the hallway. "Can you believe this?" **

**Aiden Sule turned back to the COM. "We have to get down there. People could be hurt." Aiden said. **

**"What about Kialyn?" **

**The Jedi removed a band from her pocket and pulled back her hair. "We can split up. You go to the riots while I deal with Kialyn." **

**"Leave you here with him? I don't think so. You'll most likely hunt him down like an animal. I'll stay here." Kenobi defended. **

**Aiden glared at the Jedi Master. "There's only one way to settle this." She brought out her hand. "Rock, paper, scissors." They shook their fists. Aiden had scissors and Kenobi had paper. "Looks like I get to stay here and you get to settle the riots." **

**The Jedi woman head towards the lift, as Obi-Wan called after her. "Be careful." **

**"You too." She replied, disappearing. **

**Aiden raced down the apartment hallway, searching for Kialyn. She held a makeshift blaster rifle. Her lightsaber was still clipped to her side, opposite another smaller pistol. The Jedi passed five other doors, until she stumbled upon Yttehud Aminobenzoic, Prime Minister. He was talking with Xanos Piomara. Both men were nervous. "What is going on here?" she asked, confronting them. **

**Xanos stared at the woman, than gazed at Aminobenzoic. "What are you doing here, Jedi?" Xanos questioned. **

**"Looking for Kialyn. We have some unfinished business. I take it your Xanos Piomara, the Corellian Ambassador." **

**"You're a smart one, Jedi. Now I understand, why Jorus wanted you and your companion exterminated." Xanos said. He pulled a link on his collar, calling the assassins. "She's here. Jedi Aiden Sule is on this level." **

**"You really think you can send a team of assassins to kill me?"**

**"With one weapon? I can guarantee it." Xanos replied. **

**The hit men gathered around the woman. "That's where you're wrong. I don't have just one weapon." She replied, grabbing her purple-violet lightsaber. "Where's Kialyn?" **

**Obi-Wan Kenobi stood between the cross sections of downtown West City Plaza. He couldn't believe how many rioters were in the streets. Many angry citizens, most of which were either wounded or protesting, lined up the blocks. The Jedi Master pulled his COM link from his belt. He needed to notify the Council of how bad the situation was. **

**"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, connecting to Jedi Council, Coruscant." **

**He waited for a while. Finally, Master Mace Windu and Yoda answered. "Master Kenobi how is the activity down there?" Windu asked.**

**"Not well Master. Aiden and I split up. She's back at the Congress, tracking Ambassador Kialyn. It seems he's involved in a plot to get rid of us. They're maybe more." Kenobi paused. "I'm dealing with a huge riot in the downtown West City Plaza. The Capital, Vector, is under arrest. I need back up." **

**"The people on the Capital must not be hurt, understand, yes?" Yoda added. **

**"Yes I understand. Can you send back up?" **

**"It might take weeks. How are the police handling the situation?" Windu asked. **

**Kenobi glanced at a team of policeman. It was a small team. A whole lot of them probably thought the city was crazy and couldn't deal with the terror. "They've had better days." **

**There was a pause. "Master Gallia has already dispatched some Jedi to aid you. They should be there shortly." Windu concluded. "May the Force be with you, young Kenobi." **

**"And with you."**

**The Jedi woman faced off against the two politicians, with the team at her back. She held both her lightsaber and gun. They knew she was dangerous. Piomara nodded that they back off. Aiden didn't lower her defenses. "I'll ask again, where's Kialyn?" **

**"I'm right here." A voice said. **

**The Dylithian ambassador was at her back. At that point, nothing seemed right. First of all, there was the other senator next to Piomara. She didn't know who he was. However, it did make perfect sense that Piomara worked with Kialyn, since they're personalities were basically the same. **

**"Who are you?" she asked. **

**"Yttehud Aminobenzoic, Prime Minister." He said. **

**"Mr. Prime Minister, you're working with the wrong people." Aiden snarled. She lowered her com. "Kenobi, I have them." **

**It didn't take long for a second team of police made it to the Congress to arrest Xanos Piomara, Jorus Kialyn and Yttehud Aminobenzoic. Dealing with politics was a nasty thing. Aiden noted to herself that she'd never get involved in such a dangerous inquisition. Kenobi came down the hall, followed by two other Jedi. They were dispatched by the council to aid them. **

**"Some report." Kenobi said. "This is Xandros and Shi-lyn. I called the Council and asked to see if they could send some help." **

**Aiden nodded her head and smiled, feeling exhausted. "Remind me to never get involved in a political mission again. It's so aggravating." **

**"The riots downtown are controlled. It looks like the police force knew for a while that someone inside the Congress wanted the people to take action. They just needed to know who." Kenobi said. **

**"I take it other Jedi are downtown, helping them out?" **

**"It's what we do." Kenobi joked. **

**Weeks later, Kenobi, Aiden, and the other Jedi Knights arrived on Coruscant. Aiden and Kenobi didn't want to report to the Council. After everything they'd been through, giving a report wasn't on their thrill list. The Master read the report, as Aiden and Kenobi stood quiet. Aiden wanted to leave and return to Ceruse. The memories of the passion they shared seemed like a horrible nightmare. The flashes increased every time she was with Obi-Wan. He glanced at the woman and smiled. She nodded her head. **

**"The Council is pleased everything is under control. Is the Congress going to vote on a new leader?" Windu said. **

**"Elections are two months from now. They still need time to recover from damages." Aiden replied. **

**According to the top medical doctors on Coruscant's science team, Master Gallia had contracted a mild disease that was easily curable by use of antibiotics. The antibiotics worked miracles. She was cured within a week and was able to return to the Council, even able to send to two Jedi Knights to assist Kenobi and Aiden on Dylithia. **

**"Aiden, are you going to be staying here?" Adi asked. The woman was hopeful that maybe her goddaughter would remain in the temple and continue her training. That prospect didn't seem likely. **

**"No. After this meeting, I'm heading back to Ceruse. Tamus and Denai need my help to guard the village from Raj and his dark knights." **

**Kenobi frowned.**

**"Family always comes first, doesn't it? Have a safe journey, god daughter." Adi replied. "May the Force be with you." **

**Aiden glanced at Kenobi and departed from the chambers. Anakin was sitting outside. Obi-Wan smiled at his apprentice, then frowned at Aiden. He couldn't believe she was leaving again. Anakin sensed the tension and left to take a walk on the balcony. **

**"You're not coming back, are you?" Obi-Wan asked. **

**"No. I won't." **

**The Jedi Master took her hands in his and kissed them. "What happened on Dylithia, the connection we shared, mean anything to you?"**

**"I won't tell you it was a mistake. But the timing was off. I can't stay here. If I do, it would be painful. I'd see you everyday in the temple and it would feel strange, for both of us. It's only best that I leave. Besides, you have enough to deal with. You have an apprentice that needs your guidance. The last thing you need is a female Jedi hovering over you." Aiden answered. **

**"Do you love me?" **

**She smiled and simply kissed his cheek. "You'll always have a special place in my heart, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, but we have different paths that we must face on our own." She paused, let his hands go. "May the Force be with you." Aiden said and left. **

**"And also with you." Obi-Wan cried. **


End file.
